Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Era 4
by Buronzu
Summary: Marciel, a lone traveling Butterfree with a green scarf, has been researching his whole life working side by side with legendary heroes ever since he first appeared in the world with amnesia twelve years ago. Now at eighteen years old with incredible power, he decides to journey to Valor, the main society in the pokemon world, to search for clues. I do not own pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

The eras, periods of time when scions with the powers of legendary pokemon are incarnated to fight. But that was all Marciel knew. Twelve years he has been searching as a lone pokemon. Forests, mountains, ancient temples and storybook tales of old heroes and yet he only loosely pieced this vague sentence together.

How long are the periods of time and when? Powers of legendary pokemon? Incarnated to fight what and how were they incarnated? He gained more questions from this vague statement than answers.

There was only one place in the world he hadn't been yet, the place where all roads and rivers were said to lead, Valor. The kingdom of courage it was often called, although it was also known as the War Nation.

Marciel was only a day's journey from reaching Valor. He was actually traveling by river, sitting on a log gliding through the forest that rained green leaves over his wings.

He was a Butterfree of average size but green eyes and a green scarf. He never knew how he appeared socially due to being rather closed in that way. The only pokemon he knew as friends were all legendary heroes from old times that were curious and kind enough to help the youngster. They had trained him along their travels which had also given him a great sense of exploring new areas.

However, although he found many treasures of battle use or that could make him rich for life, he only kept the green scarf he had found in a lonely temple by the sea one day while he gave every other treasure to the hero who accompanied him. He was traveling with a certain Shiftry at the time, who had undoubtedly taught him the most of all of the numerous heroes. When he found it, he felt like it spoke to him, something made him want it more than any other material he had ever seen.

The Shiftry of course allowed him to keep it, immediately noticing the glimmer in his eyes and small hops he took.

"It'd be faster to walk." His thoughts were interrupted. as a Palpitoad jumped on the log. Marciel immediately went left to balance the weight.

This Palpitoad was a relatively young hero slightly older than Marciel, and was a very highly regarded and ranked member of the Nightlight Association, who acted as Valor's peace keepers and law enforcers. He had been told of Marciel's prowess from another traveler who recently worked with Marciel.

"I know Smith, but this is how I do things when the option arises. I'm still weary from my last exploration as well. When I arrive, I need to make the most of my time there." Marciel responded looking down at the water. The river was clear enough so that he could see the bottom, though the only water pokemon around was Smith.

"So, where's your first stop?" Smith asked.

"Well..." Marciel looked up for his eyes to meet a ray of sunlight making it' way through the trees. "I was hoping you'd show me everything in Valor with an old backstory. Some ancient text on a sewer wall maybe, a cavern where children and adults are forbidden to enter, or perhaps someone with an old folktale to tell."

"Aw, don't think I tell good bedtime stories?" He winked at him laying on his back.

"Well, I don't exactly sleep a lot, about six or five hours average a night and I can go two nights without sleep with no effect." Marciel drifted the conversation unsure what he meant.

"Hey, I'm pretty high up in the world. I know a good book or two you could try, and tons of historians, especially in our day and age." Smith further explained.

Marciel paused when he said "our day and age". He was aware the world was quickly advancing technologically. Buildings were starting to be made of steel and become fairly tall, and they were experimenting with building shapes and gondolas for transportation. The Nightlight Association was by far at the top of this mechanical mountain using their machinery to build a giant black tower as a fortress. It had alarm systems, one-way glass, lighting systems, and worked day and night. They were leading this sort of revolution to make pokemon's lives generally easier. That being said, life was moving at a faster pace. Some could get lost in how loud it was becoming, and it would only make sense for them to research ways to keep in high spirits like the pokemon of old have.

"So Marciel, when we get there, you should ask to head of the Nightlight Association for advice on history. We are kind of in league with all explorers, we hand out tons of info on anything to explorers for free! Some of our teams are actually exploration-based too. But unfortunately, that's my only recommendation that I'd have for you, I'm not a big history book reader." Smith hopped back into the water leaving Marciel to react quickly going back to the center to keep balance.

"I'll take up your recommendation on that. Anything else I need to know? I plan on resting momentarily." He kept track of him in the water using his eyes only.

"Yes, one last thing." Smith's head popped from the water splashing the log. "You're a living legend around Valor, so you want to be careful out in public. If you say you're Marciel, people will automatically think you're a fraud out of disbelief you're the Marciel. Oh, and the amount of pokemon in Valor will be beyond anything you've ever seen, even in Verity. Are you prepared for that?"

"I've been chased by dozens of things in temples and such. Boulders, lava... I doubt fans will be something I can't outrun too!" Marciel chuckled. "Yes, I'll keep quiet. I may only have social experience from Verity, but I think I can handle myself fine."

"Alright, now that everything is settled, just like we planned?" Smith swam in front of the log.

"Yes, you go on ahead, I'll meet you there." Marciel nodded as Smith became a shadow in the water and moved on ahead.

Free of his sudden jumping on the log, Marciel laid on his back on over the log begin resting. One trait that he's kept since he was a child was that he was always patient to get places and impatient to explore them. Once he reached Valor, he didn't plan on sleeping for a while.

He slept for about two hours periodically waking up from dreams of past adventures. Just when the boulder cornered him he had woken up to find himself leaving the woods. The sun had also helped in waking him up as it was no longer mostly blocked by trees.

What he saw next was something that would change every further dream forever.

Valor was a huge city, from a distance appearing as a utopia. Standing out above it all was the giant black tower with the initials "N.A." sprawled over to top on one of the sides looking down on Valor. It overlooked many other high buildings but stood out by it's black color and height halfway to the clouds as it grew thinner and thinner the higher it was. All of these high steel buildings were mixed in with small homes, a few made of wood with hay for roofs. Even from a distance Marciel could see how crowded to ground was, and the air was not short of pokemon either, though there weren't as many. The entire city was surrounded by large walls that looked very old and unused.

While observing the scene he was ignorant of the fast approaching waterfall nearing. He noticed just barely in time jump to the nearby ground letting the log fall over. Only from the waterfall did he noticed the body of water circling the city on all sides, showing that Valor was built on land in the center of a lake.

"Well then... This would have made a bedtime story..." Marciel commented to himself. He began to slowly fly toward the Nightlight Association, where Smith had told him to meet. He began to blend in with the dots in the sky, all flying pokemon like himself. Once he reached just over the wall however, he chose to walk instead to see Valor up close.

The streets were incredible to him, all of them made of marble bricks making straight paths for walking giving the entire city a clean white and sparkly look. The blue sky made the overall scene a beautiful sight of blue and white.

Walking along Marciel noticed that life here was more laid back than his by a huge margin. The children were playing instead of training and the adults were simply watching instead of helping them train. Marciel always wondered what is would be like to have what most considered a normal childhood, but if anything he thought it looked confining exploring pretend ruins instead of real ones.

He was overall surprised at their general lifestyle, lax and busy at the same time. If anyone had told him this, he wouldn't have been able to understand it until now.

The Nightlight Association was in the center of Valor, making it a straight path save some turns from moving around buildings to reach it no matter where you were, and it was easy to see from everywhere.

Thankfully, he wasn't noticed by any other pokemon for being some legend. He reached the Association with ease and quickly too. For such a large building, it had relatively smaller doors than what he expected. Enough for all large pokemon, but no more than that.

Marciel jumped back when the doors slid open on their own when he approached them. This almost only ever happened to him in dangerous situations. He looked left and right out of habit to see no one noticed his behavior, but still felt awkward all the same.

"Hey, over here! I'll show you up!" Smith gestured to him to follow. "This way, come meet the crew!"

He led him a square room that had doors that slid closed behind him.

"What is this room?" Marciel inquired.

"Not a room, elevator! Well, sort of a room. This brings you to different floors of the Association. We're going straight to the top."

Marciel felt strange as the room they were in started moving upwards as he typically was flapping his wings for such. He noticed on one side of the room appeared to be open and overlooked the entire tower.

"Well, this seems a bit unsafe... How many have fallen?" He commented.

"Oh, this is called glass. It's a see through and solid material, so there's no danger... Just don't go punching it, some glass tends to break easy." Marciel nodded understanding.

"It's going to feel kind of awkward when we reach the top floor, so don't panic about it. It'll just be us slowing down reaching the top."

Marciel felt like a weight was on his shoulders when they came to a stop. The two doors slid open again revealing a huge black room with no windows and screens everywhere up high.

"So, who's this 'crew' you were referring to?" Marciel cautiously looked around inside.

"They're the highest ranks in the Association. Let's see, the list is the leader, the master ranks, and the overlord rank." Smith looked around casually.

"Overlord rank?" Marciel questioned feeling safe enough to look around.

"Yes. The overlord rank and leader both hold the same amount of power over the Association. The overlord rank is obtained through a team that has performed miracle missions, the highest level. The leader is chosen through a more political way. Also, there can only be one overlord rank at a time, and normally they remain the overlord rank for life. Our current overlord rank is quite young, around your age and has done countless miracle mission. Being quite powerful, I wouldn't mind seeing you two battle!" Smith was changing the screen projection somehow, which Marciel couldn't figure out.

"They're coming up the elevator right now." He reported.

"Have you told them who I am and why I'm here?" Marciel asked with a hand on his face in thought.

"No, I haven't. But the Association is always happy meeting and allying themselves with explorers. Here they are, I'll introduce you." Smith hopped over to the elevator door as it opened.

"So, you want longer lunch breaks is what I'm concluding from this conversation. Is this an excuse for more of a break?" An Ariados asked the group as they walked to seperate parts of the room, not noticing Marciel in the corner. The other pokemon in the group were a Victini, Lucario, Vaporeon, Staraptor, and a Grumpig.

"Well, I mean, I still am for the taking turns idea for eating lunch. Hey Smith, what say you?" The Vaporeon asked.

"I'm neutral on the subject. Anyway, I have someone to introduce-"

"Neutral? This is life-changing business we're discussing..." Staraptor cut him off.

"Ugh, I have some to intro-"

"Get down!" The Victini shouted to Smith firing a fire blast from her hands his way. He did as instructed not being able to process anything else.

Marciel reacted by defending himself with physic dispersing the flame in a harmless cloud of smoke around him that quickly faded. He stayed silent afterward.

"Wait, I was going to introduce him to you!" Smith stood back up again slightly blocking Marciel from view. "He's an explorer, alright?"

The entire group sighed besides Smith and Marciel.

"Ugh... This has happened far too many times..." The Lucario crossed his arms.

"Anyways..." Smith commented to prevent silence. "He's-"

"Yes, yes... What does he need from us?" The Lucario asked.

"I do not require anything to operate. I was simply invited here by Smith." Marciel answered blankly.

"Well, we only have time to help explorers who truly require our help for groundbreaking discoveries. Show your friend out Smith..." Lucario turned back to the screen which was changing intricately.

"Well, all I can say is sorry Marciel..." Smith looked down.

"Wait! The Marciel!" Vaporeon exclaimed as the entire group looked back at the two of them.

"Uh..." Smith looked around trying to avoid eye contact.

"Do you know this pokemon?" Lucario questioned.

"Oh, I've only heard of him! A living legend! The call him the dragon-winged Butterfree, the green shielded explorer, the villager's hero... He's the most powerful explorer in the world, and every other explorer knows it! They say his wings have unnatural powers!" Vaporeon finished as if she was reciting it from memory. However, just when she finished the elevator doors shut closed leaving the room missing Marciel.

"Wh-where's he..." Smith looked back at the elevator and immediately used another one next to it to follow.

Marciel exited the building in a hurry. The Association was clearly biased in what explorers they provided too, only those with some sort of record. Not only that, but he didn't require information to search for older places in the city.

"Wait, please, give it a chance! We could make it go faster if one of our teams helps you!" Smith called out to him as he left the building. He was breathing heavily as he ran to catch up, although Marciel had stopped for him. "Here, we want to discover more of the world. You've been to so many places and have learned so many things we don't even know about right now! If you just co-operate with us, you could be set for life with everything you've already done! That Victini up there, her name was Anne. She's the overlord rank, you two could work together!"

By now he had caught the attention of pokemon in the area. Marciel had guessed Smith was well-known as well judging from how they were reacting.

"Listen, as good as the offer sounds, it is clear they are in the history business to help their own name, even though I doubt they need help with it... I'm doing this for the betterment of the world, so that we know the past to predict our future, and avoid it if need be. And besides, I do just fine on my own..."

"I'm going with."

Marciel heard the voice that shouted earlier call to him again, this time much calmer but still as demanding. He saw Anne walk slowly through the sliding doors.

"Listen, it will be undeniably faster if I point out things to you and let you work your magic that you apparently have rather than you flying aimlessly till you spot something. And besides, from what Vaporeon said you've worked with pretty high level pokemon before anyway, and a lot of them. Besides, I'm curious." By the time she had finished talking she had reached Marciel walking at the same pace.

"Well, since you feel that way about it, I am willing to go along with this plan." Marciel held out his hand and she shook it. "I'll let you lead the way then."

"First on the list is the park. It apparently has been in Valor and kept in it's natural state for as long as the kingdom as existed... That's been a while." Anne explained.

Marciel followed close at her side, feeling rather uncomfortable because most pokemon took notice of her. He tired making as little eye contact as possible, but often the only way to avoid it was simply looking up into the sky. Anne didn't take notice of him being nervous.

"Oh, and when we get there, just do your thing, even if it looks weird. Your experience in things like this surpasses any viewer that'll judge you." Anne turned a sharp corner down a side street with not a soul to be seen on it.

"And listen, don't tell anyone at the Association about our little expedition, especially if we find something." Anne remarked just before they turned back onto another main road.

"Understood." Marciel absentmindedly replied.

"Strange, I thought you'd be curious as to why..." Anne wondered aloud.

"All of my hypothesis as to why you wouldn't want others to know only lead to showing you being pure in your intentions. That is enough knowledge to satisfy me on the subject." Marciel explained.

"Alright then. You certainly do know how to weed out details you want." Anne observed as they reached the park.

The park was completely covered in green save the brown paths and bark on the trees. In the middle was a like with what to Marciel looked like flowers of water erupting constantly from certain places on it.

It was clear to Anne Marciel was impressed by the sight. Although he's seen a life's worth of nature, he'd probably never seen it look so friendly, and certainly not children running around in it.

"There's definitely something here." Marciel felt his heart race as a familiar feeling washed over him.

"Uhhhhh..." Anne looked over at him in wonder.

"This layout triggers far too much familiarity. I have seen a place that mirrors this. I am trying to remember where and what..." Marciel slowly grew quieter as he spoke.

He began to start poking around the trees as Anne watched awkwardly. She was being stared at much more than Marciel was, even if he was acting a little strange. He had begun to start hitting the trees lightly while he had his head to them listening to the sound they made.

"Right here, Anne." Marciel called to her. She followed trying to look casual at the crowd watching.

Marciel was standing in front of a relatively small tree looking down at it's trunk. When Anne stood next to him he flapped his wings with a shocking power sliding the tree over making a small path in the ground, and revealing a gaping hole underneath.

"You don't have to follow if you don't desire to, but I am entering." Marciel said as Anne was still processing his power and what he found. Onlookers were astounded as well.

"What do you say?" Marciel turned to her though she was still gaping. "I'll take the lead of course so you won't be in as much danger."

"I... I'll be fine of course. I'm the most powerful known pokemon in the world. Let's go." She nodded recomposing herself quickly.

"Alright." Marciel hopped down inside as Anne nervously followed. Most missions she took were outlaw missions or rescue missions. Although explorers tended to be weak overall, Marciel was in a different league entirely, and she worried just how much danger he was used to.

She was surprised by how deep the hole was, having to use her wings eventually once she started falling to fast. She landed slowly in a surprisingly lit room with Marciel already looking around. The ground was purely grass and the entire room had brown circular walls.

"Something feels wrong here. Get close to me." Marciel ordered.

"What is this place?" Anne whispered the question while obeying.

"An ancient Acuitan temple. Acuity is a kingdom that fell centuries ago, but I feel danger in this room. Anne..." Marciel turned looking her in the eyes. "Get out of this room quickly." Marciel shook his head in the direction of the opening in the ceiling. Anne obeyed wordlessly going under the ray of light before jumping upwards and out of sight.

Marciel looked back to a part of the circular walls on the other side of the room that had writing on it. He couldn't shake the ominous feeling he was having now, it was beyond what he had during his first exploration, pure dread.

He had grown to understand their language over the years, and began reading what it said to himself.

If you are reading this, run and find my sword and its wielder, quickly.

Marciel of course turned around to leave the room, but saw what looked like a pokemon floating in the ray of light, and it wasn't Anne. The pokemon was pink with unnatural and sickening purple eyes. It had what looked like a tail from it's head and was staring with murderous intent that Marciel could feel in the room.

He was able to identify it as a form of the pokemon Mewtwo he had seen depicted in Acuitan murals. It was often shown as an enemy partly responsible for Acuity's downfall and that it received power from a demonic bird.

And he had just awoken it, and it had an sinister look.

"Well done, explorer."

Marciel heard a voice from above as a familiar Lucario and Palpitoad fell down. They were also accompanied by a Munchlax.

Marciel stepped back in fear.

"I'm surprised you found him so quickly, but I did know you did the moment this one was fleeing." The Lucario held Anne, who was struggling, effortlessly in one hand. "You may address me as Greed."

"You may address me as Sloth." Smith now known to Marciel as Sloth spoke up.

"Gluttony." The Munchlax said. "You're lucky to be the live bait instead of what we're going to catch..."

Find my sword and its wielder, quickly.

The words came back to Marciel's mind quickly. Obviously these two things were their weaknesses, and he actually knew just who they were live bait for.

Marciel flapped his wings using an extremely powerful silver wind, making it hard to see although Mewtwo was the only one to not react.

In the confusion, Marciel quickly tackled down the Lucario, grabbed Anne's hand, and quickly flew upwards letting go once out of the room.

"I'm going to the forest to look for someone, what's your plan?" Marciel hurriedly as they neared the opening.

"I'm going with you. I don't know what was just unearthed in there, but you're the strongest pokemon I can trust. You lead the way!" Anne replied as they both shot into the sky.

Below in the cave, Mewtwo was watching emotionless as Greed trudged around checking to see if they were still inside.

"Shall we hunt master Yami?" Gluttony asked bowing to the Mewtwo now identified as Yami.

"No, would be a waste of time better used. Making Valor our fortress and the Association our army is our main priority." Yami disappeared in quick but bright flash.

"Then let's begin. By the time they return, they will know the true power of greed..." Lucario looked up to where his superior was a moment ago.

"And they will submit."


	2. Chapter 2

Marciel and Anne stood on the waterfall overlooking Valor. To Marciel, it seemed like a mystic sight at first, but now to him it was a horrid one. He had released something he shouldn't have, but didn't know what it was or what it would do.

He felt like a pokemon that had just used the move metronome.

"Ugh, this is all my fault..." Anne started talking as Marciel looked over surprised. "I never trusted those two, but I never talked about it. Smith was the one who told me the park may have some secrets for explorers, I should have warned you, or..."

"No, do not speak like that to yourself. Coming to Valor was a trap they set up for me. They knew only I would be able to find the place they needed in Valor, and used me to do it." Marciel looked back to the city. "It's a beautiful place, Anne. I'm sorry that you are being forced to leave it."

"We'll be back for it. Let's go." Anne turned around with Marciel following suite. "Any hints on what to do from here?"

"Yes, there's someone we need to find. He's a very powerful explorer although almost no one knows him. He's actually just as powerful as me but works far more discretely, honestly making him better than myself." Marciel began leading the way as he spoke with Anne following trustingly.

"Hm, who is this guy?" Anne asked jogging for a second after walking slower from his thoughts.

"His name's Kite. I think you'll take quite a liking to him. His personality will suit you VERY well I imagine." Anne didn't interrupt to Marciel's surprise. She seemed rather lax about it. "His location is always moving of course, but I know where he'll be next. We are to meet him at a place named Verde Village. He's going there to research something new he's found."

"Is he alone?" Anne asked concerned.

"Us explorers often travel alone and explore together. However, I tend to break this trend by doing half and half. I travel together and alone, and explore together and alone. Now then, Verde village is a two hour trip from here, and Kite is going to arrive there either later today or early tomorrow. I'd say we can take our time but they will undoubtedly turn us into outlaws in the public eye. We'd best move quickly until we're further away."

They continued onward silently for about an hour. Marciel was studying how Anne was reacting to her new situation, as she was almost concernedly calm. Either she was in partial denial about it, or something was terribly wrong about she honestly felt about her position as the overlord rank.

"I estimate we are from danger now." Marciel said slowly to not surprise her.

"Then let's try to get there faster. The more certainty we're going to see him, the better." Anne responded flatly.

Marciel was disturbed that he couldn't find a reaction that revealed her real thoughts and feelings. He typically found it easy to see through explorers he had been with, but she was different. She acted casual but was very discrete. All he could do was hope that Kite would be able to see through her.

"When do you desire to arrive there?" Marciel asked.

"As soon as possible." She answered with a slight but well-hidden impatience.

"We can make it there actually in just an hour, but we would require taking a difficult route. Shall we?" Marciel paused walking on looked to her for a definite answer.

"Yes." She nodded simultaneously.

"Alright, follow me." Marciel took a sudden left. "The forest we're going through is dangerous because of there being a multitude of high level bandits. Be on guard and we should not meet any danger."

Marciel could feel the irritation when the path they were on stayed as a forest, seeming to go on forever. Around Valor was a never ending sea of trees on all sides except for one, the side leading straight to Verity. The area between them was called the Neon plains, as Verity had once been nicknamed Neo and Valor nicknamed Eon. They combined the nicknames and as glowing almost mystical grass filled the area, found it fitting. It was like each blade of grass was glowing with power.

"Halt." Marciel ordered Anne quietly.

Marciel paused in a position for a minute. He waited as a group of rough looking pokemon slowly surrounded them attempting to hide in the bushes. He could tell Anne could see right through it as well. Trying to be peaceful, Marciel waited to see if they would move aggressively first. He only battled in self-defense and leisure occasionally with other explorers, never for aggressive purposes.

Slowly, the group of five pokemon uncovered themselves. The group was made up of a Mightyena, Beedrill, Cacturne, Electrike, and Noctowl.

"Good afternoon." Marciel greeted causing Anne to roll her eyes.

"IT'S MARCIEL!, SCATTER!" All of them gasped at the Beedrill and ran in different directions, with Cacturne tripping just before reaching out of sight.

"Lucky, wish they'd do that for me in the city when I show up… What exactly makes you so known around these guys?" Anne asked.

"Well, that is my usual greeting to anyone I meet. If they are attackers, I suppose the greeting would stick with them if they associate it with a negative enough memory." Marciel began walking again as he spoke.

"I've never heard of you before today, how is that possible?" Anne asked herself. Although Marciel heard it, he decided not answer since the question wasn't directed towards himself.

Throughout the rest of their trek similar events happened, with them becoming surrounded. However, all of these times they immediately fled before confronting the pair. Overall, they began to ignore them and didn't pause and wait.

As expected, they arrived at the village in thirty minutes, but Marciel noticed Anne hadn't recognized it yet.

"We have arrived." Marciel sweat dropped.

"Wait….. This is Verde village?" Anne looked around noticing very small holes in the trees that could be houses.

"Yes. The homes here are spaced out and small. This place blends in with the woods, existing secretly from both Valor and Verity." Marciel explained.

"But if neither knows, then what holds back the bandits?" Anne showed huge concern. Marciel could see that her position in the Association would naturally make her this way. He finally had a little insight into her personality.

"Powerful pokemon live here Anne. Among them are retired pokemon from the Nightlight Association, residents with more than a little battle experience, and even my first mentor took me in here. Overall, the bandits actually fear this place." Marciel sat down beside a tree with Anne following his example.

"For my early years this served as a home to return to from expeditions. I still visit from time to time, alone with Kite, who I met here."

"Why are you searching for Kite?" Anne questioned.

"For one, he is the most powerful ally possible. I also believe he is connected to what was written on the wall, although I am not certain how." Marciel noticeably put his head back on the tree. "Rest for now, Kite will notice us when he arrives."

"Sorry, but I have one last question that really bothers me….." Anne hinted.

"Yes?" Marciel replied.

"Why are you called 'The Dragon-Winged Butterfree'?" She asked excitedly.

"It has to do with my wings during combat. It would be easier to show you at a later time than to explain." Marciel still remained in his spot.

From there she just silently sat there wondering more about Marciel. His wings seemed slightly larger than other Butterfree, and his green scarf looked as if it was made out of grass, but besides these two things he seemed almost like a normal teenager in appearance. If there's one thing she was eager to learn about Marciel, it's his fighting ability.

And she wanted to learn how he fought firsthand.

"It appears I am early, I may even be able to see him…" A lone Jirachi traveled quickly through the dense forest. On his back he had a white cape that flowed neatly as he went.

"It's so good to be home…" He looked around his slightly different surroundings with a smile. The trees had small openings in the trunks for houses, one of which he grew up in. He gasped when the view of green was interrupted by a slight purple.

"M-Marcy… He said he couldn't come this time…." The Jirachi approached him and saw a fairy-resembling pokemon asleep near him with long red ears.

"Hmmmmm…." The Jirachi shook Marciel awake, and he woke up quickly and silently.

"I thought you said that you were going to Valor." He whispered in his ear.

"Yes, I did Kite. A shortened version is that I found something that connects our research." Marciel whispered back.

"Oh, this good news for us! I can't wait to work on another page of the history books with you!" Kite smiled forgetting about the sleeping pokemon near Marciel.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Marcy, I got carried away….." Kite covered his mouth.

"Well, it's time we began moving now." Marciel almost complained. "Although we can be safe here I'm afraid for another place's safety that depends on this mission."

"Oh, I understand you like to be secretive, but I will demand an explanation after this….. So, are you going to introduce me?!" Kite asked excitedly.

"I would, but it seems you did not wake her." Marciel half sighed.

"That's troublesome… Is she lacking rest?" Kite looked over to her and back to Marciel.

"Well, she….. Did you just assume?" Marciel paused.

"Assume what?" Kite pondered.

"Did you assume this Victini was female?" Marciel asked.

"Well, I suppose so. I'm not quite sure what the topic of the question is….." Kite sighed with slight irritation.

"Well, let me elaborate. You just assumed her gender." Marciel tilted his head slightly in Anne's direction.

"Yes?" Kite nodded.

"Well, would you want anyone to assume your gender?" Marciel asked.

"Yes, it sounds like a fun game! Which gender would you assume me to be Marciel?" Kite lightly clapped his hands together.

"Kite, disregard this conversation…." Marciel sighed.

"Aw, alright then." Kite sighed almost exactly like Marciel.

"Will she be accompanying us?" Kite regained his sense of the main topic.

"No, she will not be accompanying us to this place of research. She will remain here in the village until our work is done. Exploring would be too new to her, and with us unnecessary for her to learn. Do tell, what is the time?" Marciel looked up having his vision of the sky completely blocked by trees. He could easily fly and check, but doesn't want to wake Anne.

"It just turned sunset. Hm, a brutal choice. We can either go tonight or go tomorrow….. Up to you Marcy." Kite nodded.

"Let us go now. We will explore for the duration of the night. Tell me, where is it that you are researching?" Marciel while looking at Anne. "And, and I've already set up for her to be taken in for the night, let us begin moving now." They both nodded and Marciel allowed Kite to lead.

"I further deciphered the glyphs we found at the cave by the seaside. They say that deadly news lies in an underground tower, not far from Verde village. One of the village children here actually helped me locate it. But Marcy….." Kite's voice grew into a sad tone. "The place is filled with traps, every last one deadly. There were… The traps were rather unsightly at the entrance. I barely guarded the child's eyes in time. Not only are they crude, but they're ingenious."

"This speech again Kite. We know danger, the only difference now being the importance of what we do, but I will speak to you about this later. Now, the traps, were they Acuitan?" Marciel asked as they jogged at incredible speeds effortlessly.

"Yes, they were certainly Acuitan. It seems like with this that ancient kingdom used all of their ingenuity in one place. The full brunt of their power lies in wait for us, as if the ancients would rather their descendants fall than continue unworthy. The very tree that has-"

"You mock how I speak again?" Marciel cut Kite off.

"Yes! You are very good on picking up when I'm copying you!" Kite absentmindedly smiled at him.

"Assuming gender, mocking accents... I wonder about you Kite." Marciel sweat dropped.

"I'm not mocking your slight accent, that's just a hint. I was referring to how you sometimes tend to ramble if you remain on a topic in a conversation for too long. You know, I'm sure that is a trait popular with females." Kite wondered aloud.

"I do not see the logic in that statement, and I do not desire to. Kite, where is-"

"Right here." They both paused immediately as Kite checked the area. The scenery hadn't changed from the usual forest, but Kite was certain of its location.

"Alright, you ready?" Kite asked suddenly serious rather than laid-back. Marciel nodded still in a casual disposition.

Kite tapped his foot on the ground roughly and they both began falling. They both landed with a quick thud and Marciel sighed yet again.

"I'm too used to suddenly falling down pits for my liking." Marciel dusted himself off. He saw the place they were in had a very similar layout to the Acuitan temple in Valor, but instead they were in a hallway.

"Well, continue with how your life is now and that can be your signature move." Kite winked.

"And if you went here without me, I suppose being burned in an inferno would be yours." Marciel flapped his wings stopping a torrent of fire from hitting Kite from behind. He barely turned in time to see the flames dissipate.

"How'd you see that?" Kite asked casually.

"The copper wires everywhere stemming from the wall lead in that direction…. Goodness, the copper wires everywhere lead in that direction. Let us take the other route…" Marciel immediately turned around to be stopped by Kite's hand.

"Well, I think we should try way the wires lead, since they are obviously trying to push in this direction. We can also break the wires to disable some-"

Kite was interrupted when iron lances shot in front of Marciel, barely grazing his head. They stuck in the wall making a reverberating sound as the poles shook.

"Oh, and we'll be sure to throw this rock down the hallways we go into…" Kite sweat dropped.

"I am surprised you would not rather throw me." Marciel replied as Kite prepared to throw.

"Why is that?" Kite asked throwing the brown rock. It tumbled down the hallway with no other sounds and they both began down the hallway.

"Well, you seem to be occasionally vexed by me in places like this." Marciel said.

"Oh yes, definitely when you save my life. Those moments are especially annoying…." Kite looked around realizing he had forgotten to break the copper wires. He used a swift attack sending stars to cut them cleanly in reply to his own thoughts.

"Well, I suppose it's just me then." Marciel looked behind them to see that as if replying to the wires being cut, a wall of spikes began to slowly approach them with a slow rumble.

"Well, flapping my wings at such won't be as effective, and we don't want to ruin this place by destroying it." Marciel noted as they both watched the wall approach. They both nodded to each other as Kite kicked the rock further down the hallway, which was still clear of traps. Although the wall was approaching slowly they moved quickly to lower any risk they had.

"Left up ahead!" Kite pointed once they approached the end of the hallway. They quickly reeled around and watched as the wall at the end of the hallway. By design, Marciel could see the wall had holes in it, so it seemed like this had happened before.

"Marciel, I think we just found a stone cold no to our hypothesis about Acuity…"

Marciel slowly turned as Kite spoke quietly. He saw an enormous temple with a pal flat rock for a sky, surrounded by vines and with an entire plain of grass separating them from it. The outside of it had rusted gears and the walls seemed to be made from a gold-like substance, and light snuck in on the scene from various places above making the entire place visible.

"Acuity was no small place….."


	3. Chapter 3

"Kite, the realization has come to me that we have to walk the entire way there…." Marciel sighed.

"It's only one or two miles, we should reach there in thirty minutes or less walking leisurely. But if we hurry, we may make it back for a morning hero's return. Besides, I'm sure you want to hurry back to her." Kite suggested as they began.

"Not particularly. Her personality tends to be an opposite of mine more times than not….." Marciel replied.

"Really….. She sounds like a simple delight then!" Kite smiled.

"I do not know much information about her. I'll leave it up to you to decide if she's a 'delight' or not." Marciel admitted. "After all, I know that you are very skilled at getting the core of a personality."

"Yes, I'd be quite useful if I didn't freeze up at new pokemon that I meet." Kite tiled his head down. "Listen Marcy, I'm not sure if I'll be able to find out about her for you, but I will do my best."

"Do not feel pressured to Kite….. But thanks, friend. Now then, let us go there and be done with it." Marciel smirked and Kite copied him.

"Yes, we have many things to do." Kite finished.

They spontaneously began to run to their destination, which seemed to grow exponentially as the approached. When they grew decidedly close enough they both stopped running and caught their breaths, still walking to their goal.

"An entrance there….." Kite quietly observed an opening in the walls caused by it being old. Marciel quietly thought it was incredible to still be standing.

Kite entered first with Marciel following. Kite looked around at the scenery before pulling a notebook out with a pen inside.

"See Marcy, you have your own exploration talents. While I can make plans to avoid traps, you can outright simply react to and destroy them, and unlike me memorize what you see without fail. We're both great Marcy, just in different ways is all." Kite flashed a smile at him.

"Correct, I suppose it makes us a spectacular team as well." Marciel observed the surroundings to see that the place resembled a castle. The outer walls had multiple openings in them from their age, but were unmistakably for defense. The pillars resembled the pillars of the Valorian castle, but look as if they had many mechanical and now rusted parts. It was above any technology he had ever seen, including that of Valor.

"Something in history upsets me. This technology level is high, but up until the last century, we had virtually no technology whatsoever. Why is it that inventions like windmills, water systems, and electric uses are just being discovered? And to add that we have never heard of Acuity in any history books yet this is a more massive castle than Valor and Verity's castles combined. Something is amiss. How could Acuity disappear so quickly?" Marciel asked Kite's thoughts.

"It would have taken a catastrophic event a long time ago for what we are in right now to exist. It should be recorded in history no matter how old it is, unless if the name of the event changed. Perhaps Acuity's downfall in history we know by another name, a war or such. But whatever it is, it wiped Acuity from the planet quickly and completely. We need to know what it was if we want to protect the two remaining kingdoms from it. They are still at risk the longer we lack the knowledge." Kite closed his notebook and tied it behind his white cape again.

"Do you want to split apart from here? We can cover more ground faster this way as I want to return to Verde village and report this as soon as possible."

"Yes, shall I take the interior?" Kite warily asked.

"It was your mission." Marciel shrugged darting up into the sky with a jump before flapping his wings and becoming a simple tiny blotch of color darting around the exterior.

"Well…." Kite observed the cluster of pillars from bottom to top slowly moving his head.

"Crap….." Kite whispered.

He pulled out his notebook again to have it ready, and went to the closest opening he saw, which was a hole in the wall of a pillar with an enormous rusted gear on the outside.

Kite peered inside with himself remaining just a little past the entrance. The way Kite noted things was by quickly drawing them, and other explorers were often amazed by his speed, accuracy, and raw talent at art. However, Kite himself saw no other use for it.

He drew what the inside looked like. It had circular almost royal looking stair leading to the top, and gears lined the walls. So far, he still couldn't tell what their purpose may have been.

He made his way up the rotary stairs with his notebook at his side, and his eyes went around looking for any more clues on the purpose of the gears. It was far too complex, but after observing the whole structure he might be able to pinpoint their meaning.

As he went higher, nothing changed except that at the very top he saw a double wooden door, which stood out among everything being so mechanical and made out of steel. He pushed one open slowly and slid past to enter, and the door slowly closed on its own.

 _He has arrived. Awaiting orders…_

Kite looked around the room before taking out his notebook again. There were torches that weren't lit on the four corners of the circular room, and nearby he could make out symbols on the wall, although they weren't a written language.

 _Alright, we will wait until after for his test. I propose we tell him where to speed the process._

Kite dusted off a small portion of the wall to study the symbol, but it almost seemed illusive to him, as if it were changing shape and size constantly. He got a headache from trying to look closer.

 _Oh, I see… You wish the test to be now. I suppose that's logical under the phrase "sooner the better"._

He read through facts in his mind on the room to discover its purpose, it had wooden doors, nothing mechanical inside, and four torches. From that his guess was that it was from a sort of ritual.

 _I'm not insulting you Palkia, the logic does apply to the situation. Would I really…._

Kite began to try to set out and bring Marciel here to see his thoughts and pulled on the door he came in from, but it didn't open.

 _Well, flattery can get you to a few places… Enough of it for now, the boy has a fright. Knowledge is best to combat fear, begin._

Kite noticed an unnatural glow on the opposite side of the room. He noticed the color was pink and was slowly enveloping the whole room. Kite tried for the door again with all his strength to no avail. He backed up against it intimidated still lightly pulling on it in case it worked. His mind started moving quicker with adrenaline's help only to find nothing, and the fact that when the light touched the torches they lit in pink flames didn't help his mind.

 _Well, to be fair to his fears, I wouldn't be so calm either._

With a sudden flash, the light enveloped the entire room. The light faded just like a flash, leaving Kite in pitch black on an invisible floor.

"Welcome to your trial."

Kite heard a voice coming from all sides. He lost his sense of direction from it even more.

"The test for the scions of legendary pokemon include three types: Mystery dungeons, basic battles, and test of the heart. Some tests include only one, and some include all three. Your test is a mystery dungeon that puts your ingenuity and imagination to its breaking point."

Kite kept looking around as the new place he was in became illuminated by twinkling lights in the pitch black. Behind him could see an enormous light that looked like a sun and blinded him like one too.

"Yours is a unique combination of a battle and a mystery dungeon… None else resembles your test."

Kite managed to see a white and pink dragon with searing red eyes flash in his periphery before zooming away in a cloud of speed. Kite was surprised he even caught a glance as it seemed to melt into one of the stars in the distance.

"That is the legendary pokemon Palkia. Mystery dungeons are created by a legendary pokemon's powers distorting reality, although these distortions were more common in ancient times. Your test is to destroy the two pink orbs on Palkia's shoulders while tracking it throughout this miniature galaxy. Note that the only other pokemon with a spirit in this galaxy besides you is Palkia, and that Palkia has powers far beyond yours."

Kite reeled his head back slightly when a small pink oval gem appeared in front of him while spinning.

"Using this, you will be able to war to any planet of your choosing, and note that these planets are extremely small, a mile to simply cross the entire planet is the average. As for me, I will observe and answer questions you have regarding the trial."

"Um, questions and complaints?" Kite asked with a hysterical look.

"You wish."

Immediately the invisible floor beneath Kite disappeared and he felt himself floating instead.

"Throw it towards a star, perhaps the one you saw Palkia fly to if you prefer."

Kite grabbed the stone and instinctually chose the throw it towards the star closest to the one Palkia was. He felt himself seem to just suddenly be at a planet covered in pure and plain green. The grass felt like he was standing on a pillow, but he found that he could see the planet's curving from the ground since it was so small, and was disturbed.

"This and the stone are the only items provided to you."

A telescope appeared similarly to how the stone appeared, which he still held in his hand. He reached for the telescope with his left and focused it quickly on the star where Palkia was only to be greeted by a blur of pink.

Looking up from his telescope, he saw an enormous pink curved blade charging towards the planet. He immediately threw his gem in a random direction and found himself in a dense forest.

"The dragon will attempt to destroy you and will likely destroy the planet that you are on if you are seen. If all of the planets are destroyed, you will be left defenseless and undoubtedly die. Palkia's eyes in this place are like your telescope, and if you can't see it, it most likely cannot see you. Five planets remain."

Kite sat down to calm down by a tree. If he needed to win a game, he always did it. He won by being cool, confident, and even a bit cocky. He sat up after about ten seconds of deep breathing.

 _You are wise. Using your emotions as power instead of regarding them as a plague….._

Kite hopped up a little when he heard a crash nearby. He crouched down and turned around the tree he was sitting at to see Palkia's giant white wings. It was looking upwards into the black sky clearly checking other planets, giving Kite the courage to prepare to strike at one of the twin pearls in its shoulders.

Kite used flash cannon straight for the orb on Palkia's left side, but Palkia heard his attack and merely leaned to avoid it, giving Kite an emotionless stare.

Kite rushed forward fearlessly and quickly smashing into his side and broke the pearl on its left side, and he smirked in midair as the pieces of it scattered. Palkia was completely caught by surprise, its eyes widening at Kite's face surrounded by sparkles of pink.

 _This is why you chose him… Someone dynamic and ingenious… Although it can be dangerous, you like surprises, don't you? You want someone's who has the flaw of rushing into danger on purpose…_

Kite threw his oval stone in toward a star he quickly picked out, and found himself needing to hover above water. He quickly looked back through his telescope to see the blur was heading towards him. He looked for a planet behind it and threw his stone again barely putting down his telescope to do so and found himself on a tiny plant made out of ice.

"Three planets remain."

Kite fumbled the telescope in his hand when he heard this. He needed to destroy Palkia's other pearl with a legitimately made surprise this time. He just needed its back turned one more time.

 _Valor and Acuity… Bravery and ingenuity, you combine those two Kite. I wish you had been born in my days….. Perhaps we would have even lasted with your example….. Bravery and genius aren't different, if we knew…._

With a sweat drop Kite tossed his oval stone again once Palkia started in his direction. It was as if Palkia was no longer playing this game taking risks. However, it wasn't invincible, it had shown itself susceptible to surprise when it was going easy. He needed another one.

This time Kite found himself on a completely bare and rocky planet. Like all of its precedents, it was so small he could see the curvature of it simply standing up and looked into the night sky to track Palkia again.

This time Kite fumbled his telescope more than last time seeing that Palkia had already launched a long-range attack. He found himself on a planet that was simply a steel ball, but without his oval stone.

"One planet remaining."

 _Kite…. I do not want to see you fail this….. Not you…._

Kite had nothing to fumble this time. It truly felt like the world was ending as the white meteor headed towards him with more power than ever, looking like a planet itself. If he were Marciel, he would have probably been able to even out speed Palkia and certainly win in power. Kite shook his head, knowing that the question "what if" implied that something was already done.

* * *

" _See Marcy, you have your own exploration talents. While I can make plans to avoid traps, you can outright simply react to and destroy them, and unlike me memorize what you see without fail. We're both great Marcy, just in different ways is all." Kite flashed a smile at him._

* * *

Kite's mind returned from the memory shooting through his mind.

"I make plans to avoid traps…" Kite tapped his foot on the ground which replied with a metallic voice. "Wait, this is hollow…"

Kite's confidence returned to him as he used fire punch, slowly denting and burning an opening large enough for him to fit inside. He looked up greeted by Palkia's attack looking like a sun, and dove into the ground head first.

Kite's confidence prevented him from being terrified as Palkia shattered the final planet, leaving metal scraps spinning through space with Kite holding on to one. Though his spinning was involuntary and dizzying, he could see that Palkia had stopped its assault, looking around as if checking to see if Kite was somewhere.

Kite had no long range moves that Palkia wouldn't hear, and his close range moves wouldn't help him close the distance, except for one that he had only attempted one time on Marciel during their last battle. He had tried to charge an iron head further than he normally did, but ended up with an entirely different, new, and much stronger attack. Because he was so filled with rage at not being able to defeat Marciel when he first used it, he named it doom desire.

He prepared his attack with a silvery glow as Palkia had its back turned. When his doom desire attack was prepared, he would shoot off like a comet in whatever direction he was facing with an enormous amount of power with the steel type element. Unlike Kite, it wasn't a discrete attack, and he didn't use it often because Kite was an expert in secrecy, but it rivaled even Marciel in terms of power.

Palkia noticed the light reflecting off of the metal scraps, and temporarily covered its eyes making the mistake of using its right arm giving Kite a straight path to his target.

 _What is this…_

"DOOM DESIRE." A third eye opened on Kite's stomach and he shot forward as a comet completely engulfing Palkia and continued flying ever after impact.

 _Unimaginable…._

After a short ways the comet attack exploded sending comets of steel energy plummeting in all directions.

 _Test complete._

Kite suddenly found himself back in the room with the torches. He looked around gaping at the change.

"You have undoubtedly passed, but I have a simple question out of curiosity. You have that much energy but I sense you work mainly discretely. Explain, how do those to aspects come together to create you?"

"Well, I do work discretely….." Kite kept looking around not knowing where the voice's source was. "But I don't work simply on the sidelines."

"You are ready to know."

Kite saw the two torches on the wall opposite to the entrance glow a gentle yellow, highlighting the section the wall. The symbols he saw earlier were starting to form pictures.

"There are enemies in this world named renegades, spawn of a dark force that destroyed the ancient kingdom Acuity. They reincarnate themselves and grow stronger depending on the type of negativity in an environment. The renegades that were able to incarnate themselves in this time period are Sloth, Gluttony, Greed, Depression, and Plague. They are currently working under the command of Yami, a Mewtwo servant to the dark force itself."

The symbols depicted a tall and physic type looking pokemon.

"The explorer Marciel was led into the trap of locating Yami by the renegade Sloth. The renegades have been using the Nightlight Association as a sort of food for their incarnation and gaining in power. Greed has already reached a frightening level of power and is nearing his maximum strength. Yami is preparing to war against all opposition to his reign over Valor. The other renegades are slowly growing stronger and will serve as generals in Yami's army."

"What will this lead to?" Kite asked facing the changing wall.

"Valor will soon be wiped from the map and history like Acuity was. However, there is one thing that you can do Kite…"

The symbols depicted what looked like the horn of a Keldeo in its resolute form.

"This is Hikari. It is a weapon especially powerful against renegades. The spirit of the Acuitan king that reigned when Acuity ended resides within it, and the blade is a sworn protector of his brother. The white cape you have is a symbol you have the ability to use Hikari. The cape represents you are a defender of Hikari's younger brother. As for the blade's location, you must find it yourself."

"So, just what was that test for and who is Hikari's younger brother?" Kite asked.

"The test was for the power of the dragon you impressed. As for Hikari's younger brother, all that I can tell you is that like Hikari he is a prodigy battler summoned from another world….. And one deserving sympathy. As for me…. I am Uxie, the creator of Acuity. Here is the power the dragon asked me to give you."

Two pink orbs that looked exactly like Palkia's shoulders dropped down from seemingly nowhere. Kite looked up only greeted by a ceiling.

"Those two shields contain the dragon's power, and so do you. I also have a personal gift from me to you….. Learning the function of them on your own will be most effective in you learning about them."

At that, a simple looking pair off very slim goggles dropped down similarly.

"There is one more enemy you must learn about. The kingdoms and their respective enemies all have servants that are opposite to their creators. I am warning you of a pokemon that I and the other creators refer to as Dark Azelf. It serves Yami and holds a very threatening amount of power. You will recognize it simply by its presence, and it has the ability to hunt pokemon with the power of legendary pokemon, or scions, simply by tracking their energy. You will face Dark Azelf multiple times on your search for Hikari, and being split apart from your team could be fatal. I will join you in the battle when the timing is right, goodbye."

Kite almost felt as if someone left him alone in the room as the torches became a normal red color. The symbols on the wall were no longer moving and didn't cause him any headaches, but were left depicting a new pokemon. It had two tails, closed eyes and a round head with grooves in it. Kite guessed that it was probably Uxie as he bent down to grab the items that were dropped.

When he picked up the items that looked like Palkia's shoulders, he noticed they had a ring on the back revealing they were shields. He fit one on each arm to find them strangely light, and picked up the goggles next.

He put them on nervously. Although they looked simple, Acuitan technology was obviously surprising in any form. Putting them on he didn't notice anything in particular other than how thin and close-fitting to his face they were. He felt along the side of it and when he heard something click where the string meets the glass.

Kite got a slight headache as the goggles changed his vision. There were numbers and profiles everywhere identifying everything in sight. He immediately turned off the feature dazed. From the effects, he guessed that the goggles used his own energy and basically used the move foresight, allowing him to see through illusions, and the goggles also identified objects and their composition. He couldn' t help but silently thank Uxie for something so useful.

Kite felt a tap on his shoulder.

"GYAAAAAAH!" Kite's scream was cut short when he jumped and hit the ceiling in surprise. He fell down on the ground face-first and silently.

"Oh, Kite, I grew worried about you….." Marciel trailed off seeing Kite slowly get up with a threatening look on his face.

"I did it again….." Marciel sweat dropped inching back as Kite inched forward. Whenever Kite was interrupted in his thinking, he often had a sort of temper tantrum, particularly when it was Marciel.

Marciel dashed out of the room with Kite automatically pursuing.

* * *

Kite continued to chase Marciel out of the area, ending up in the grassy plain before Kite's anger ended. He stopped chasing him nowhere near out of breath.

"So…." Marciel started a safe distance away inching closer. "Find anything?"

"Ugh….. Yes, we're all done here." Kite sighed with a tired expression.

"We can discuss both of our findings when Anne wakes. Let us return." Marciel smiled to have it suppressed by Kite's tired energy. He noticed that Kite had gained weird artifacts from the inside, but could tell he was too tired to talk.

"So then… Why are you so worn?" Marciel whispered to himself as Kite dragged himself past.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kite, why are you tired?" Marciel finally asked they arrived back at the hallway they entered from. Marciel managed to keep enough patience to walk the entire way.

"Well, just… I don't know Marciel. Sorry….." Kite half grumbled.

"I know what can increase your amount of cheer….." Marciel smiled to himself.

"By stars… How far did we fall Marcy?" Kite whispered the question looking up at how they entered.

"Well, we were seeing bedrock for the sky of the place. According to my calculations, we fell approximately very far. I will carry both of us since you have acquired new and heavy looking items."

"Thanks Marcy." Kite grinned.

Marciel nodded in reply swiping Kite's hand and flapping his wings, sending the pair flying upwards. Kite was remembered just how powerful of a flier Marciel was. He barely needed to flap his wings to gain elevation at alarming rates.

Marciel flapped his wings one more time before they exited the pit they first fell into at a slower speed. He set Kite on the ground gently before simply dropping from his flight.

"Let us head to Verde Village promptly Kite."

"But, why the haste?" Kite asked.

"I know something to assist your mood, come now. You must be weary from searching the place from dusk to dawn." Marciel began to lead as Kite peeked up at the sky to confirm that the sun was rising before they entered the dense forest. He was too tired and found the time trivial compared to other things that he could think about.

"My spirits don't need a boost, I'm just tired is all." Kite smiled a little.

"Well, it will not exactly harm you… Unless you hate playful, welcoming children that look up to explorers. I can actually imagine you not being fond of children…." Marciel inspected.

"Hey, why say that?" Kite was irritated.

"Well, they tend to be energetic and outgoing while you tend to be energetic and introverted. You tend to be energetic and introverted. In conclusion, I hypothesize you would be rather irritated by them, but I could be proven wrong. You occasionally show I child-like personality yourself…"

Marciel and Kite continued on the conversation, with Marciel never giving a clear example of how Kite could be child-like. Kite soon grew tired and simply asked if they had arrived back at Verde Village every few minutes.

"We have arrived." Marciel answered the question that would have come in a few seconds.

"Alright, where do you want to meet for this important talk? It sounds to me like you found something simply horrible in Valor from when you spoke about it." Kite sighed in worry.

"Leave me to my musings, you can have time thinking to yourself with your fans." Marciel smirked seeing an ambush of sorts in his peripheral vision.

"Bye Kite." Marciel darted off leaving Kite on his lonesome.

Marciel was aiming to go to where he arranged Anne to stay for the night. He also was going to meet with his old teacher, the first pokemon he went exploring with.

His old teacher was a Shiftry with a roaring personality that deafened those who behold it to anything else, including his rough past. He had found Marciel as a lone and newly amnesiac Caterpie in the trenches of a once trap ridden cave. Though Marciel evolved extremely quickly into a Butterfree, in just less than two weeks, he shocked the Shiftry each time they fought and traveled together. The Shiftry decided to teach him for the period of a year how to travel on his own using Verde Village as a home to return to, until at just age seven, Marciel was more than capable to explore the world. Marciel regrettably hadn't seen him since he visited at age ten. For the arrangements, he askedo ne of the children to tell the Shiftry of his arrival.

He stopped by a certain tree, which served as homes in the village. He quickly took a deep breath before knocking, feeling a bit guilty for procrastinating on visiting him for eight years too caught up in his research.

He heard footsteps pounding in the tree with force and speed getting closer to the door before a stop, and it opened.

"MARCY, YOU'RE BACK!" He roared before a hug. Marciel couldn't help but sigh in relief that he wasn't angry.

"Come in this instant!" Shiftry pulled him inside.

"Thanks, Luke." Marciel smiled looking around the interior. He was surprised by how it was just as he remembered it.

"Fetch yourself some grub and get comfy." The elder Shiftry now known as Luke waved casually.

"Alright then, I will take that offer. Where is Anne?" Marciel stood looking around.

"She came down with a fever I'm pretty sure was caused by stress. Nothing Verde Village can't fix in a heartbeat!" Luke boasted.

"Thank you for the notice." Marciel nodded after observing the room. It was simple and circular, with smooth wood for walls and floors with a few simple cushions lying around.

"So, who is this fairy friend of yours?" Luke jumbled through discrete cabinets in the wall.

"You assuming my type?"

Marciel looked to the side to see Anne walking messily from an upstairs room that he hadn't noticed.

"So, you are not a fairy type?" Marciel asked.

"Oh great….. So you both assumed that I'm a fairy type?" Anne leaned on the wall, though both Marciel and Luke had sharp enough eyes to note it was due to fatigue.

Marciel and Luke looked at each other before nodding to her. Anne growled but didn't reply with anything but that and a frown.

"Marcy, let's have a battle. I've been waiting for this for a bit too long." Luke smirked after find a small green bandanna in the cabinets.

"This is quite sudden! Where do you want to battle?" Marciel's eyes shined in surprise.

"You know the place, by the river. Oh, and grab Kite on the way, I'll be waiting for ya." Luke left the room without looking back.

"Alright, I'm going with." Anne insisted weakly.

Marciel could see that she deeply wanted to go, and decided not to argue she was too weary. HE would feel too badly having to argue with her when she was this tired.

"Kite is not too far from here."

Anne nodded in reply and followed Marciel closely. The way the homes were extremely discrete put her on edge.

"Where is Kite?" Anne asked looking around.

"We will be near him soon. You should hear all of the village children with him as well. The ones here are quite playful, and powerful at that. They will be very interested in the battle."

As soon as Marciel finished speaking the pair saw a group of small bug and grass type pokemon dancing to the sound of a smoothly played flute. They were all spinning and dancing wildly but orderly in a circle around the player, whom Marciel recognized as Kite.

Marciel was completely taken by surprise. He predicted that Kite would like or dislike children, but it never crossed his mind he would fit in with them.

"So, which one is Kite?" Anne looked to Marciel.

"The one playing the flute. He never told me he even owned one….. Then again, although Kite and I are friends, we do have our own secrets. Wait until they finish the song before you introduce yourself." Marciel looked over surprised to see that she was simply staring off hearing Kite's flute just as he finished his song.

"Well, that's my traveling song….."

Anne made out a voice slightly deeper than the children.

"Where'd you find or come up with it?" A Treecko asked.

"Well, back in a cavern I heard the song from the wind making sounds due to the cave's shape. I simply turned it into a song on my flute." Kite answered.

"Wow, a song left by either nature or ancients!" A Zigzagoon's eyes sparkled.

"Exactly. While in the cave I discovered the song had lyrics to sing along with it too, but I've no talent for singing." Kite shrugged. "Oh, Marcy!"

"Greetings. Anne, this is Kite whom I told you of earlier. Kite, this is Anne. I met her in Valor." Marciel introduced them.

"A pleasure." Kite leisurely shook her hand with Anne nodding a reply.

"Well then Kite, Luke said that he wanted to battle me…" Marciel showed slight worry.

"Really?! May I watch?" Kite's attention was completely taken.

"Anyone who wants to can accompany us." Marciel looked around Kite to see the children instantly smile.

"I've always wanted to see you in action!" A Sunkern hopped.

Marciel silently smiled as the kids revealed themselves as fans.

"Well, come along. Just a short walk away." Marciel waved the group to follow him.

"Anne, you seem ill." Kite observed as they began their trek. Kite and Anne strayed slightly behind.

"I'm getting better, so it's not something to worry about." She answered nonchalantly.

"Let me know if you have need of anything." Kite smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"

"It helps me with stress, and well…" Kite paused for a moment. "I don't have a type advantage when it comes to battling that."

"Yeah, me neither….." Anne smirked a little. "Say, what do explorers think about the Nightlight Association?"

"The name automatically puts me on edge because I explore discretely. I try to stay out of any and all public eyes. As a result, I'm not really all too socially skilled or knowledgeable." Kite sighed the final part of his answer.

"Strange that you're so introverted but have an accent…" Anne looked upwards with her arms on her head.

"A….." Kite made a small squeak with a terrified look on his face. "Accent?!"

"What?! I have no hypothesis for the origins of that statement!" Marciel was in front of the pair in a flash.

"Right, Anne?!" He raised his voice slightly.

"Right." Anne stared back slightly wide-eyed at Marciel's attitude. It would have to take something serious for him to be even slightly panicked.

"Oh, um….. Alright." Kite started to calm down rapidly and went ahead to keep track of the children, leaving Marciel and Anne behind the group for a moment.

" _Uh, what's up?_ " Anne's ears glowed slightly as she questioned Marciel telepathically.

" _Kite is very easily stressed if he is different from the members of a group he is in. And when Kite is stressed…"_

Anne looked over once Marciel paused to see him stifling laughter.

" _Mean…_ "

" _Anne, when you see someone as smart as Kite do the things I have witnessed, you will finally know true comedy._ "

" _What kind of stuff has he done?"_ Anne looked back over to Kite, who was talking to the children.

" _Well, I would feel mean telling you. Another time perhaps._ " Marciel was still fighting laughs when Kite looked back to them.

"Well, thanks for that Marciel." Kite smiled.

"Wait, you can't listen in on a physic conversation unless… Whoa, I thought you were a fairy type." Anne realized.

"Are you assuming my type?" Kite gaped.

"The place is just up ahead you two. I suggest you stay at the edge of the field. The children will show you where." Marciel dashed up ahead, and following the group came to a grassy plain made by a circle of an area lacking trees.

"I've never been here before see, although I spent just as much time in the village as Marciel. I can thank my lack of talent for that." Kite and Anne were guided by the children to a spot on the outer edge.

"Huh, you should see the battlefields in Valor. They're enormous, made of steel, and packed with the biggest amount of spectators possible. And most of the spectators are judges, using nothing more to judge than a completely false sense of power over them, especially the ones that bet on results. It's not just entertainment or a sport, it's a business there, and like a business has scandals and cheaters." Anne spoke with distaste.

"Well, to some exploring is a business with cheaters as well. You truly can see Marciel's full unrestrained power when a greedy explorer tries to double-cross him. However, I think you'll receive a fair glimpse in this battle." Kite gave his attention to the pair of explorers preparing to battle.

"Ok, standard rules then!" Luke shouted out to Marciel a few paces away.

"Why are they fighting again?" Anne whispered.

"I think Luke is testing Marcy again to see if he's gotten stronger. I'm not sure if he expects to win or not….." Kite replied.

"Well then…" Marciel flapped his wings as they turned a glowing green made of scales that seemed to cover his wings and make them bigger.

"You see, Marciel is known as the dragon-winged Butterfree for a mysterious power he has in battle. His wings are covered in glowing hard scales with the dragon and ground type elements. No one knows where or how he gained the power. The wings seem to enhance is already exceptional battle power and skills." Kite began drawing in his notebook as he explained to Anne. "The scales also regrow very quickly if they are broken, which only happened once when me and few other explorers really put our minds to it…"

"That's downright disturbing." Anne sweat dropped.

"Yes, it is downright disturbing. Anyways, let's watch."

"Marciel, you have the first go!" Luke called out again.

Without hesitation, Marciel flapped his wings and shot towards Luke with a green streak behind him. Luke used both his arms to guard against Marciel's kick, but still was sent flying back leaving Marciel in the air.

Luke's arms glowed preparing for a razor leaf, but Maricel shot forward again just before he swung his arms. Marciel kicked him straight on over the head. In the middle of being sent flying, Marciel pinned down Luke on the ground with a single foot.

"And that's it…" Kite watched as Luke conceded defeat with a sigh.

"But, that was hardly even a battle. It only took a few seconds." Anne looked back at the explorers and Kite.

"Exactly. See, if Marciel even has one chance to attack, it's over, even for someone as strong as Luke. When he decided to try a razor leaf attack, he reeled his arm back, even if it was just for half a second."

Marciel grabbed Luke's arm and pulled him back to his feet as the scales or Marciel's wings faded away. Getting up, Luke seemed hardly angered or surprised as he simply chuckled.

"I want to be able to defeat Marciel." Anne decided.

"It's great to have goals like that, but may I ask what caused you to have this one?" Kite put away his notebook.

"As the Overlord rank of the Nightlight Association, I'm supposed to be the strongest being alive." Anne stated with a sense of duty.

"I can help if you want with strategy or something else maybe….." Kite offered.

Anne smiled at him.

"Thanks, partner."

* * *

"Well done securing the place, Greed." Gluttony praised.

"Well, Nightlight Association headquarters are kind of owned by me, I think finding a closet isn't something to clap for. What news, Gluttony?" The Lucario folded his arms.

"Well, you've done a good job keeping your identity secret, just updating you on our latest meeting. Yami has assigned us tasks, but you are to continue as normal. However, it's important that we all know each other's jobs. Sloth and I are working on further recruitment."

Greed smirked hearing this, and Gluttony could tell why.

"Yes, I'm paired with the embodiment of laziness on a job, now shut up and listen." The Munchlax tapped his foot. "Plague and Depression are working on the special projects for our self-defense… Enough said about that one."

"Alright, what of Yami and Azelf?" Greed asked.

"Reaper is going to hunt. Apparently he's going to hunt first in Valor's castle and work his way toward our main enemies….. As for Yami, he is working on something alone and in complete secrecy. He is concerned the dragon-winged explorer will prove to burden our efforts outside of Valor, so he's creating a defense mechanism designed just for him."

"The Yami truly is concerned about this one….. Alright, tell him I will be at full power within a month. After, I'll join your task." Greed nodded as Gluttony turned into a purple dust before disappearing.

"Marciel, with just a simple flap of your wings you appeal to darkness more than darkness itself." Greed began pacing around. "Well, soon I will have my throne made of this pitiful world's thorns. The Nightlight Association, all justice hungry pokemon with power to flex and resources to throw. It is Yami's birthright to command these heathens…."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: My computer crashed not once, not twice, but three times before I kneed myself in the gut to save.**

 **+100 sympathy points**

 **Bronze has reached level 2!**

* * *

"Luke, we should really return now. Kite and I have important matters to discuss." Marciel complained.

"Ok, fine. Go tell the kids the show's over and get your chibi friends back to my place." Luke peered around at Kite and Anne.

"I personally think Kite is rather stylish actually."

"We'll discuss this later too." Luke patted him on the back before leaving to his home.

"Hey Marciel, one more quick battle?" Anne approached him cautiously.

"After the discussion, then yes. I desire greatly to get more accurate information among us to know something. Let us hurry."

"Well fine." Anne pouted.

"Oh relax! A good time to battle will always come. Besides, I seriously could use a talk to get things off my chest." Kite hinted.

"Do you not like me?" Marciel implied sadly.

"Uhhhhhh…"

"I believe he's asking me Anne." Kite looked over to her.

"Doesn't mean I can't answer. I don't really know too much about you other than you're a knight in shining armor born out of his time."

"It is interesting to see what our friends had as first impressions of ourselves, but we have something to discuss." Marciel bounded over to the door of Luke's home.

"How do you tell the homes from trees and other homes?" Anne asked.

"Uhhhhhhh…." Both Kite and Marciel tilted their heads wondering.

"Oh, I swear if most of my questions end up going like this… C'mon, let's hurry the meeting up!" Anne shoved the pair still petrified by the question inside before closing the door behind them.

"So, Kite and Marciel, what's the topic?" The Shiftry lazily slouched in the corner of the round room.

"How we tell the houses apart here." Marciel and Kite answered in unison.

Anne smacked both of them on the head.

"Ouch!" Kite exclaimed.

"Oh, and about my trip to Valor with Anne and the underground structure with Kite." Marciel exclaimed as if the smack reactivated his memory.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot about your trip to Valor. How was it in the big city?" Luke smiled.

"I think I woke up a kingdom-slaying death dragon." Marciel sat down.

"Really? I thought Anne was a fairy type….." Luke pondered.

"No, fire type. Get back on track or I'm burning the place." She replied sourly.

"Well, what I seemed to have triggered in Valor was different from all the other death demons."

"How so?" Luke suddenly grew serious.

"It was pink and edgy at the same time."

"Diabolical…." Luke placed his leady-hand on his head.

"On another note, this one was far more powerful than me, and his apparent servants were not weak either."

"Just how can you tell that?" Luke asked.

"I believe that their intention was my capture or death, although they were unwilling to pursue me outside of the small area they ambushed me and Anne inside. I have no clue what their intentions are, nor where they come from. Do you Anne?"

"All I know is that their new names were accurate enough. Greed, Sloth, and Gluttony. That Lucario has been a real political pickpocket, not sure for what though. The Palpitoad always does everything with max efficiency, including punishments of outlaws…. And Gluttony tends to be a lot like that Lucario, always wanting more and taking it. Did you two learn anything while exploring wherever it was?" Anne sat down next to Marciel.

"I explored the outside. There were many open balconies and the like, but I simply left the inside to Kite."

"I didn't see anything besides what I brought and a place to find…." Kite sat down beside Anne.

"Really? Normally there is much more to be found in places such as that. I thought there must have been a surplus of text for you to read." Marciel questioned.

"I wish. Sorry Marcy." Kite shrugged.

"Going back to their names, I do have a bit of information as to what's with them. The names are often grouped together: Gluttony, greed, sloth, pride, lust, envy, and wrath. Theoretically that means that there are four more in this group they have, but from your description Marcy everyone in the group would have been present to capture you. The main problem about our enemy is physical strength, and I don't need to remind you about how evil is dangerous inside the Nightlight Association." Luke paused. "I think Anne ought to stay and watch over the Association a safe distance away from the group that ambushed you. Perhaps resigning or taking temporary leave can assist you."

"I must agree. Even explorers that are not very social like Kite know at least a little concerning the Association's highest rank. A sudden disappearance would leave the Association open to anything." Marciel nodded. "Meanwhile, I can search for the place Kite mentioned."

"Wait, I'm not going with you Marciel?!" Kite slightly stood up surprised.

"No. You can keep a closer eye on the Association by becoming high in rank with Anne, and no one knows even of your existence, much less your allies. Your ingenuity will be priceless there. Sorry." Marciel finished simply.

""I wouldn't worry too much about it. We can keep track of higher ups without them paying much mind to us that way. Besides, if you slowly work your way up to teaming up with me, it would look natural." Anne explained as Kite sat down awkwardly.

"Sounds like a plan, but how would we explain a mystery pokemon suddenly joining the past overlord rank in a team?" Luke frowned.

"Well, I can just pretend not to know him, until he hits gold or maybe platinum rank. All that's left is just a little backstory to make it look as natural as possible." Anne thought.

"I can make a backstory." Kite confirmed. "Marcy, what do you plan on doing?"

"After you point out an area to me I will search for the place you mentioned earlier. In simpler terms…." Marciel smiled. "Doing what I do best."

"All right, plan making's done! Marciel, I'll be sure to give you a map for Kite to color on and whatnot. Kite and Anne, you two must work as a team to limit that group's influence and watch over the Association. Only thing this plan is missing is a way for quick contact." Luke realized.

"I don't think we'll quite need quick contact. Although Marciel will be far away, I wouldn't be able to guide him further even if he asked me, it'd be up to him. If Anne and I are quiet enough we won't need any extra power. Besides, contacting between Valor and the area Marciel will be going to should only be a couple of days."

"For contact simply come to me and I'll find the other group myself with the message." Luke volunteered. "Anything else?"

"I believe we are all done here, unless Kite has remembered a detail." Marciel turned to Kite.

"Didn't find much." Kite shrugged.

"Ok, I brought you two a map." Luke returned from the upper room before they noticed he left.

"Thanks. Just need a moment….." Kite took out a pencil from the notebook in his cape.

"Based on knowledge on where Acuitan ruins were found, I believe Acuity was a massive region with a mostly cold climate, though I haven't a clue where the main portion of it was. Looking for a lake, I can narrow it down further. There are about seven villages that may have old tales or information regarding what we're looking for. I've circled all of them." Kite gave the map to Marciel.

"Alright. I will contact you when the lake has been found or proven to not exist. Now then, Anne should go back as quickly as possible and I need to plan my trip." Marciel sat down with the map on the floor.

"So, this is goodbye?" Kite frowned.

"Yes. Go on now Kite, you and Anne are safe there." Marciel declared confidently. "Go on you two."

"See ya around Marciel." Anne waved heading to the door with Kite following slowly.

"Bye Marcy." Kite said in monotone.

"Goodbye…" Marciel replied with a sad smile as Anne and Kite left with Kite closing the door behind the pair.

"You liar…" Marciel grumbled loud enough for Luke to hear. "One does not spend an entire night in one room and fall short in findings. You always were a secretive one Kite, how vexing you lack trust in anyone…"

"Yeah. Kite's always had too many secrets for his own good. I don't think he was lying to you about the lake, but he really isn't saying everything. I don't think he withheld information that could help the current mission you have, but still…..Then again, you have secrets yourself Marciel…"

* * *

"So, tell me a little about yourself?" Kite started as they made their way out of the discrete village.

"Pass."

"Any hobbies by chance?"

"No."

"Do you enjoy any arts like singing or dancing?"

"No."

"Do you have a crush on Marciel?"

"No…" Anne paused realizing she accidentally answered a private question. "And don't do that!"

"Er, sorry….. Perhaps we can avoid situations like that if you lead the conversation!" Kite smiled.

"Ugh, listen. Just because we're working together doesn't mean we have to friends…" Anne's eyes twitched.

"Doesn't mean that we can't…" Kite whined.

"I keep work as what it is, work that has to be done with maximum efficiency. No idle chit chat."

"I can only imagine what I would be like if I did the same." Kite frowned.

"You don't really have what's considered a job that is required to be done…"

"Exploring isn't all that I do. Same for Marciel. In fact, I wasn't even an explorer before I met him really….."

Anne didn't reply as Kite's eyes squinted accompanied by a scowl as he followed behind her. They continued silently with Kite skulking. The forest slowly grew less dense and Kite noticed they started to follow the path of a river. He knew Marciel liked to follow paths with rivers, and could assume this was the path he took to Valor.

"Coming up just ahead." Anne was responded to by a landscape Kite was surprised by.

He had heard of Valor in stories and seen paintings, but it was as if all of those paintings had just suddenly become reality.

"Alright, I know a place that you can stay at for-"

Kite stopped listening with anger towards her still biting him. He ignored what she was saying simply looking at the scenery.

"Kite?" Anne warily asked when he hadn't acknowledged her.

"I'll handle my part of the job." He said dryly.

Kite's third eye opened on his chest as he built up physic energy unnerving Anne.

"I think my part will be finished in two weeks or less." Kite burst into sky in a metallic fog looking like a low-flying shooting star leaving Anne wide-eyed.

* * *

Kite immediately flew into the surrounding walls around Valor turning his arrival there into a discrete one. Valor used to use the walls as a sort of outer fortress against Verity when the two kingdoms once had negative relations. Although they had grown as friends and were extremely close, the walls surrounding Valor would have been a waste of resources to tear down. Kite was personally fearful of the Nightlight Association using the walls. With them, no place in Valor would be invisible to them, and secrets would be easily hidden.

The layout reminded Kite of a few placers he had explored, although it was far safer. The entire wall was made from stone with square openings throughout. Kite looked to both sides of the hallway to see it was completely empty.

He proceeded to the opening in the wall showing the inner city of Valor. It matched every painting and description he had heard of it, with a mix of different kinds of buildings and disturbingly crowded streets.

Checking beforehand, he quickly jumped down behind a building below coming to a slow descent.

"Wait, why'd you just zoom off like that?!" Kite jumped in surprise to see Anne had followed him closely.

"You show no interest in working with me, just having to job completed. I'm not sure why you are asking that question….."

"I just meant we shouldn't get too close just because we're working together."

"This conversation has ended….." Kite snapped.

After a short silence, Anne simply walked in the other direction leaving Kite alone in the alley between the wall and the building.

With the knowledge that the Nightlight Association was the big black building in the center of the city, he pulled up the hood of his cape and buttoned the bottom of it in front of him, turning it into a cloak. Although Kite wasn't known, the Jirachi species was extremely rare and considered mythical which would draw attention. The method allowed for more pokemon to mistake him for another kind of pokemon.

After a deep breath, he went onto the main streets that were overcrowded with pokemon. It didn't unnerve him, but this was the most pokemon he had ever seen at one time.

And the general noise was unbearable.

Kite lowered his head covered with his hands attempting to block out almost every pokemon on the street talking about something.

He squinted upwards to see how far the Association was, but instead noticed there was a bluish pokemon on steel bar that he recognized as a Simipour. He looked as if he were calling out judging from his hand movements.

"Be careful! If this goes down, you know what will happen!" The Simipour was screaming at the loudest his voice could muster. "All civilians, clear immediately!"

Kite noticed that only few took notice to his words. The environment was simply too noisy, and the Simipour was turning pale with fear along with the pokemon he shouted to be careful to.

Kite quickly analyzed the situation to see that their problem was the math they put into the thickness of the steel used. The bottom pieces were far too thin and beginning to crack. Kite began to panic with the group as he realized the steel structure they were building would fall onto the walking crowd.

 _Care to learn a hat trick? I can only imagine what you and I will do with this together in the future…_

Words seemed to form by themselves in Kite's head.

 _Pull out your shield and focus for this demonstration….._

Kite rapidly pulled out the shield on the right side of his inner cloak. He had realized that the shields were thinner than necessary to fit on his cape and he had sowed holdings for them on the walk to Valor.

 _To save the civilians, you must switch the bottom bars with the ones at the very top, above the Simipour. My power allows for special travel in an instant._

The inner pearls on his shield flashed lightly as the disturbing noise of the bottom bars breaking stopped in an instant. They suddenly appeared thicker and more stable while the bars on top were replaced with the thinner bars. Kite didn't even blink and didn't see the change, only the effects.

 _This skill goes far deeper, well done for now._

Kite didn't know how to reply to the words forming in his head, but he quickly placed his shield back in its place before anyone could notice.

"What?" The Simipour simply asked as the pokemon he seemed to work with shrugged unknowingly.

Not wanting to be noticed, Kite continued onwards to the black tower. It definitely stood out height and color against all other buildings. He looked back just before the Simipour and his crew came out of view to see they were inspecting the bottom bars.

"This way to the Nightlight Association recruits! Keep up!"

I call gained Kite's attention despite all the noise. A group of small pokemon was following a Blissey, who was moving at a strangely fast pace. Kite decided to follow closely behind the group.

When they reached the front door of the Association, the group stopped and the Blissey turned around.

"Ok, youngsters! This is your last warning on how difficult it is to be a member of the Association! Head to the front desk to begin the testing! Class dismissed!" The Blissey sang.

Unlike how Kite imagined most of them filing into the building, most of them went into small groups talking amongst themselves. Kite peered around before entering the doors.

Kite was surprised to find the first floor he entered was quite empty except for a lone Scizor at a desk.

"Signing up?" He asked.

"Uh, yes….." Kite replied as he closed the distance between the two.

"Next set of tests starts in just a few minutes. Name is all I need."

"Kite is my name….."

"Ok. Elevator is that way, choose 'Testing floor'."

Kite merely nodded and followed his instructions taking the elevator down. It opened up to a simple large room with a dirt battlefield marked with white lines. The room was still empty when he arrived and took a corner for himself. Slowly pokemon entered in the forms of groups, but none of them bothered Kite.

"Is everyone present?!"

Kite heard a voice ring out as the elevator door opened, revealing a Raticate that gained everyone's attention.

"Well, let's begin! The rules of this test are simple, an all-out battle royale and the ones that impress me stay. Any particular pokemon I'm curious about will have a separate battle with me for further examination. Everyone take a place on the edge of the arena!" The Raticate took a place outside of the rectangle as a platform raised him at a viewing angle.

Already at a corner, Kite simply waited for a signal.

 _Kite, this plan is flawed. At this time the Nightlight Association is your enemy. Through space I have seen the deeds that not only those dark beings have caused, but the darkness in the hearts of the pokemon here. You will not last long without being framed or worse here. You must rise in rank very quickly and have a position in power. If done correctly, you can split apart the dark ones very quickly._

"Alright, begin!"

 _Do not hold us back, even slightly._

"Understood." Kite whispered aloud.

Most of the pokemon took protective stances out of nervousness when the battle began. Kite, however, immediately undid his cloak having it take its usual cape-like appearance. He clasped his hands together tightly and bowed his head. The third eye on his chest opened.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" A Pachirisu backed up from his left side. None of the other battlers noticed Kite gaining an intensifying silvery glow as some pokemon had begun to nervously attack.

"KING'S SHIELD!"

As Kite fired a flash cannon an Aegislash zoomed in from nowhere at close range, taking the attack although his shield move completely shattered and it was left tired.

"Hold the match!" The Raticate yelled out.

"You come with me." The Aegislash almost whispered to Kite. As they left toward the elevator only the Pachirisu noticed Kite was pulled away.

"To the tenth floor with me."

"Alright, but-"

"You passed boy. But next time, do warn your opponents. Your attack would have damaged the entire building, and even as a master rank I wouldn't be able to take a second hit from that. It is not prideful to warn your opponents, understand?" He asked as Kite pushed the button on the elevator.

"Well, I suppose so."

"I will personally see what your position at the Association will be. For the meantime, I will show you your quarters."

"May I ask how you knew my attack would be powerful?" Kite asked quietly.

"The look in your eyes….. Er, eyes on your head I mean." He chuckled. "But I do have a good sense for strong ones I'll admit."

"Well, thanks."

"Here we are. The tenth floor is the living quarters for all ranks below platinum. Although the view is just a tiny bit more limited, it's still beautiful and a reminder as to what we protect."

Kite's eyes slightly widened seeing the floor. The floors and walls were completely black like the outside, but the windows showed the entire kingdom. Although Acuitan ruins and the like were more advanced, it was the largest thing he had ever seen. He was able to take it in more with a clear mind.

"I think I'll be able to pull some strings and give you a little boost to gold rank. Goodness knows there are lots of strings to be pulled around here… I think you could handle those missions, and welcome to the Nightlight Association."

The doors closed behind Kite leaving him to observe alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I was considering adding music prompts, but I'm not sure what the majority of my readers have a preference for.**

* * *

Marciel lazily had his map out in his hands whilst he walked onward. He was rather bored of the forest area, though it was comfortable to him. His first destination was a mountaintop. Unlike most, the mountaintop was both warm and high, a very mystic combination as most were topped with snow. The most likely reason for this was that mainly fire and grass types lived there and for an unknown high amount of years. The strange climate and age made it a likely candidate for finding the lake he was searching for. IF he found nothing, he would still find curiosity appeased in asking about their weather.

Unfortunately for Marciel, there was no river leading towards it leaving him to walk miles of forest. He would definitely find joy in a change of scenery, although some of the places Kite had circled were of colder climates, which he hated with passion. Even his dragon wings couldn't keep him warm from that element.

"You there! Don't cha know the rules round here?" A female Simisear called out him suddenly.

"Well, that was startling….."

"The rule is, whenever two explorahs eyes meet, they gotta battle!" The Smisear approached him with a confident stride and smile.

"I have been an explorer for twelve years and I have never heard of such."

"Wait, yo, for twelve years. What kinda childhood did you have?" She didn't lose her confidence but gained curiosity.

"I have never thought myself a child. Besides, I-"

Marciel was interrupted by the Simisear covering his mouth in the middle of his sentence.

"I heard something, quiet for a sec." She looked around before hopping into a bush with Marciel following quickly.

"The only ones round here have business with the village up that mountain, ya see. We got trouble makin ones round here lately, and we're lookin for help from anywhere just about. Alrigh, let's see who this lot is." She whispered.

It was a few moments later when Marciel was able to hear the voices and was impressed by her hearing ability. They all sounded young but still spoke roughly as if they were adults.

"Dang it, they're Nightlights." Simisear muttered barely audibly. "Can tell by those double-winged badges."

"Yeah, I hear they called some help from the Association because of bandits." A Mudbray came into view.

"Ooh, been stirrin up trouble?" A sly looking Chestnaught asked.

"Oh gee, oops. Not like it was my job to." An Excadrill replied sarcastically.

"That there Excadrill I recognize as part of that dang group. I dunno who them Nightlights want with our place…." The Simisear whispered.

Marciel had no guesses as to what they could want either, and they continued listening.

"Let's go faster. We want to reach there before sunset and be back for dinner." The Chesnaught declared.

"Aw crap. They just attacked yesterday too. We can't handle another attack. Alright, fighting or running, take a pick."

"Fighting."

"Can't say I expected you to say that… Well then, here's the deal, we're gonna draw away for the day, and you get to stay the night and er….. Not sure what you're lookin for, but we'll help ya out I'm sure. Ok, there's a ravine nearby, if you get pokemon like them stuck in it they'll have to abandon the mission to be and I quote 'Back in time for supper'."

"You recognized their emblems. Do you have knowledge of their rank or stature?" Marciel asked.

"Yeah. The white little gem thingy means they were master rank. The Mudbray however was just bronze rank, which is the lowest. I do know however that bronze ranks sometimes do simpler missions with higher ups for training. If I were you, I'd just scare that little guy off the Association." The Simisear sighed.

"No. The Nightlight Association has a reputation of being the good peacekeepers in Valor. I cannot tarnish a simple child's desire to be a part of that. I will warn him about the current corruption of course, but it is not my desire, duty, or place to impair him from his dreams."

"Yeah yeah, sheesh. I'll let you do the scaring. "Oh, and pretend to be weak to lead them to the ravine, but be as irritating as possible to them for the chase…" She gasped. "Say, by any chance do you happen to know…"

"Yes, I know bug bite." Marciel hissed with a twitch in his eye. Almost every pokemon he worked with wanted to know because of its irritating nature. It used bug type elemental power to steal food items from any bag struck with it.

"Sorry, just wondering. Ok, so ya ready?" Simisear peered back out of the bush at trio.

"I feel stereotyped and assumed against."

"The perfect mood for bug bite though, am I right?" Smisear smirked a little.

Marciel replied with a stony silence.

"Sorry. Anyway, uh….. Go!"

She gave a battle shout before slapping the Chesnaught across the face and continuing to run past the startled group. Marciel followed with the same way except using bug bite to steal an item from their bag. Before continuing, Marciel turned around toward the group and ate an oran berry as they watched helplessly.

"Get them." The Chestnaught commanded with a poisonous voice.

The trio sprinted after the duo, although their anger was mostly toward Marciel. All of the long range moves they tried Marciel outmaneuvered using the trees so they began to put more energy into catching up to him.

"Yo Butterfree! Follow me!" The Simisear called down to him while swinging on branches above. She slowly started to veer left and Marciel used psybeam attacks to draw the chase on this new path.

"Now!" The Simisear yelped.

Marciel simultaneously stopped and turned around as the group raced towards him. Be began to back up slowly. The trio all made one attempt together to try to grab Marciel, but he flapped his wings to hover in the air as he backed up quickly.

They flailed around trying to grab him until they all slid into a deep ravine with Marciel remaining above. As they fell, he grabbed the bag from Chestnaught's bag and effortlessly flung it back over the edge as Simisear landed next to him with a smile.

"Uh, sir? The bag…" The Mudspray's voice quivered as the trio got up slowly.

"Hey, give that back you accursed outlaws!" The Chestnaught yelled.

"Yo, what's in here?" The Simisear dangled the bag up high.

"A decent amount of money, our communication with the Nightlight Association, and a wide assortment of travel and battle items filling it fully. Is that right, sir?" The Mudspray asked the Chestnaught and Excadrill.

"Which pocket is battle items?" The Simisear asked.

"Uh, main pocket I believe. Is that right, sir?" The Mudspray asked the non-responding pair of pokemon again.

"Thank ya very much little guy." Simisear unzipped the main pockets of both bags and dumped out the contents of orbs, wands, and scarves.

"Oh me oh my. We can't be havin this, now can we?" Simisear one by one used flame burst on the pile of items. The Excadrill and Chestnaught scowled as cinders fell on them both, though they did not move.

"Alright now gents, I'll let you keep your travelin things and fangly devices on one condition. You tell your big bad boss that you actually succeeded, and that those cinders falling on ya were battle scars. Of course with this battle there's no reason for my village to be bothered for a while, is there? And of course that explains the missing items to… Also, if ya go back on this me and my village won't be forgetting it, so get to it!" Simisear dropped the bag as the Chestnaught caught it with a blank expression.

"Now get Nightlights! You got a pretty decent ways to go thanks to this ravine's path." Simisear backed up from the edge before turning to Marciel.

"Well dude, that was awesome. Showing those Nightlights there place. Alright, calls for introduction." Simisear shook Marciel's hand. "The name's Guinevere, but most just call me Guin. What's yours palio?"

"My name is Marciel. I'm seeking knowledge from the village on the top of the mountain on the whereabouts of a certain and very old lake." Marciel explained.

"Well, my pa might know something, so it's worth a try. I live that village up there. It's called Flaming Peak because how the life up there has flaming colors. Nothing but grass, sun, homes, and pokemon up there. Shall I show you the way? I was just going there myself." She offered.

Marciel nodded in reply.

"Well good. Lucky for us we already ran in the mountain's direction. The path up will only take an hour at most with our mobility, although I am about double the age I look….."

"Hm? What is it you mean?" He asked.

"I look fifteen, talk fifteen, but I'm thirty. Anyway, let's get er done."

* * *

"Kite, I have good news. It's practically supernatural I daresay. The Association has automatically assigned you a top secret miracle rank mission. I don't know who assigned it to you or why, but the opportunity astounds me." A cheerful Aegislash reported.

"Well I certainly find that strange as well. What did you tell them about me?" Kite turned from the scenery he was observing.

"I told them your name, approximated your age, and about your attack. I'm dumbfounded on this. But regardless, this would put you very close to overlord rank. For now you're simply marked as unranked. Come with me."

Kite thoughtfully entered the elevator with Aegislash as they began to move to an even higher floor.

"I never caught your name." Kite realized aloud.

"Refer to me as Joseph. Allow me to further explain the building to you. The higher the floors are, the more important their purposes tend to be. The briefing room for miracle missions is on the second highest. Also, because of secrecy I won't be in the room with you, apologies."

"I'll be fine, thank you." Kite nodded to him before leaving the elevator for a plain room. It closed behind him and lights came on from overheard.

 _Sloth….._

Kite felt a single word form itself in his head.

"Welcome welcome! Alright, my name is Smith, and I'll be briefing you on the mission!" A Palpitoad bowed. "Okay, whatever you do in here, pay attention!"

"Y-y-yes." Kite replied on edge.

"Ok, this is top secret, so you can't tell anyone even at the Association about this. And no, you can't even approach me to ask questions after this meeting. This mission rank is miracle, and you have been specially recommended to work on this mission by the overlord rank, who will be accompanying you. Brace yourself for where this mission is going to take place. I daresay it is the most diabolical place in Valor….."

"I am prepared….." Kite said.

"Valor's main school."

"Er….." Kite sweat dropped.

"Recently we have reports of an organized body of students targeting out pokemon. You and Anne, our overlord rank, are the only ones who are young enough to blend in. You can keep your cover as long as you want, but must not reveal yourself until the mission is complete. The mission objective is to destroy the group."

"What do you mean when you say they have been targeting pokemon?" Kite asked.

"They have been physically harming and impairing pokemon, but it is unknown as to how they choose their targets. Keep in mind this is a miracle level mission, and we determined it was this level by seeing very extreme wounds on these students. They are dangerous, take them out quickly. Any other questions?"

Kite shook his head.

"Good, your mission has officially started. It is up to you to create a cover backstory and everything else from here on out. I believe the overlord rank has already made a plan regarding this, and she will meet you on your barrack floors within the hour or less. Dismissed."

Kite backtracked his steps to reach the elevator and called it to bring himself to the barracks. As the door closed, he could see Smith nodding towards him.

Kite arrived at the barracks to see Joseph waiting for him.

"Well, judging from the thoughtful look you went ahead and agreed to do the mission. I may not be allowed to know the mission, but I have a guide to being prepared for any. There's a list next to the elevator on the floor's purpose. There are social floors, different floors for different meals, and an item preparation floor."

"Well I can't speak about the mission and for the mission I can't really bring items. I will see what those floors look like later." Kite replied.

"Hello Anne!" Joseph suddenly took a small bow as Kite looked behind himself to see Anne enter. She seemed to be in a sour mood.

"Yeah, hey. So, Kite, we're going to begin tomorrow since it's already pretty late. We're not bringing anything other than ourselves and the mission is pretty straightforward. Anyway, we'll meet at the place tomorrow. Bye." Anne turned and waved leaving through the elevator.

"Hm, strange. Normally Anne gets just a tiny bit irritated when no bow is given. Seems you're a special occasion all across the board. Well, good night and nice meeting you." Joseph entered the elevator. "Oh, almost forgot. You'll be staying in these barracks tonight, which are normally reserved for gold ranks. I don't recommend bringing attention to yourself here. Oh, and your in room 3B."

With that the elevator closed again leaving Kite alone. He immediately decided to take refuge in his room and closed the door. He remained in his room drawing as was his pastime. He was drawing the first floor of the Association when he could just hear the elevator come to a stop.

"Another long day guys coming to a close."

"Yeah, hey, did you check out the new recruits?"

"Promising, I hope I get to take some of them out somewhere."

"Who you hoping to take out there?"

"Not like that, silly. You already know who I'm into."

Kite heard slow and quiet footsteps nearing his room.

"Hey guys, I think someone's in this room!"

Kite sighed when he heard that the voice was on the other side of his door.

"Which room?"

"Room 3B! Last I checked no one was here so this is a new guy!"

"Well, you either woke him or are irritating him." A new voice spoke up.

"Funny, I don't remember silver rank recently holding tests. I would've heard about it from one of my buddies!"

"You didn't remember to bring food on today's mission either."

"Wait, there were entry tests today. Although it'd be extraordinary to be automatically chosen as a gold rank."

Kite continued drawing through their banter.

"It's happened before, but not much. Yo rookie, you in there?"

Kite received a two knocks on his door.

"Maybe the new recruit's a heavy sleeper."

"Great, now we have two of those."

"There's not much wrong with sleeping heavy. Gets you lots of energy!"

Kite's eye twitched.

"Or maybe he's just ignoring the lot of you."

"Want me to look through the door and see what he's doing?"

Kite guessed it was a Luxray.

"No way! That'd be way ruder than if he was just ignoring us right now."

"By stars…." Kite whispered to himself in irritation. He hoped the entire Association wasn't this talkative.

"Should we try to wake him up?"

"But if he's ignoring us he'll be further irritated."

"Let's ask if he's ignoring us."

"Hey in there! Are you ignoring us?!"

"He wouldn't answer if he was sleeping or ignoring us."

They began to argue about how to gain Kite's attention. Kite's eye was noticeably twitching as he attempted to hold himself back.

"Should I use hyper voice on the room?"

"If I phase through and use mean look it'll scare em if the recruit's awake. We can use that as a test!"

"Flooding the room may force him to speak more quickly."

Kite held his hand up in the air before closing it slowly, gaining the attention of those outside.

"YOUCH! IT'S A PHYSCIC TYPE!"

Kite gave the group of pokemon near his door a quick painful headache immediately dispersing them. Kite heard them groan until they were a few paces away from his door.

"Not cool bro!"

Kite rolled his eyes at the group's parting statement.

"Guys, maybe all of us here should just stop pestering the other group, and introduce ourselves like the grown-ups we all technically are."

"Ok alright. Fine, we'll introduce ourselves and then kindly leave him in peace."

"I am Luke, a Luxray."

"I'm Jessie, a Huntail."

Kite began to have growing guilt as they one by one introduced themselves in their own way. He never had a problem driving away pokemon that bothered him on purpose, but they clearly demonstrated the opposite.

"So uh, new leaf?"

A short silence occurred before Kite pulled his cape forward again and his hood up to make It into a cloak again. He slowly cracked the door open.

"I am Kite, and I am a Jirachi." He peered through the crack in the door.

"A Jirachi? I've heard of those before…. A mythical pokemon?!" Kite saw a Chingling exclaim.

Kite nodded.

"I definitely would have heard of you earlier then. Why aren't you in the gold rank barracks?" A Gorebyss asked.

"I'd rather not say anything else, sorry….."

"Well, it'll be a pleasure working with you."

Kite smiled and nodded.

"Well guys, we've got a huge group mission coming up soon. Let's get some shut-eye." The Luxray slowly disbanded the group. Kite closed the door once he left and put his head on the wall trying to hear if they said anything. To the dismay of his slight paranoia, he wasn't' able to hear them. He didn't fear about how they were talking about him, but if they were talking about him. As an explorer he hated not knowing something.

Kite sighed to himself before returning to drawing and slowly falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I plan on adding profiles for the characters in my profile… And well, make an actual profile. And sorry this took so long…. Longest chapter yet and I had lots of work to do.**

* * *

"This is far too steep a climb for it to be logical to have a village on this mountain." Marciel followed Guin's lead closely from the air. She was climbing using trees that grew horizontally on the edge of the cliff.

"There's a nice path to the top of the mountain, but it kinds of winds around. With you flying and me doing this, there's no reason to take it."

"Safety perhaps?" Marciel asked. He knew that he would have more than enough strength to catch her if she fell, but Guin would probably assume he couldn't because normally Butterfree wings weren't that powerful.

"Safety? To me this is just a vertical walk. I got sick of taking the path all the time, even if it was only a little long. This takes an hour while that takes two hours. You run to get yourself places faster, right? Well, I climb to get up here faster, same as running." She reasoned. "Ready to speed up?"

"I thought we were going quickly as is."

"Nah. We'd have to go a little less than double just this to reach it in an hour. We'll be there by sunset then, and it's something every explorer really should see. Heck, I've seen tons of pokemon become explorers because of the sunset." Guin began to jump tirelessly from tree to tree, sometimes skipping a few with huge leaps.

"How does the village stay warm while being so high?" Marciel asked effortlessly keeping up with her.

"Wait a sec!" Guin called out before stopping on a branch. Going past her just a little, Marciel descended a bit before landing on the branch with her.

"Ok, so, it's a bit of a story. Ya like folktales?" She leaned back against a tree.

"I quite literally live off of folktales."

"Well good… I guess. Well, you're still alive so it's prolly fine. Anyway, this mountain is said to be watched over by a legendary pokemon named Solgaleo."

"I see. Though I have traveled for thirteen years, it is rare for a place to have lore of a legendary pokemon. It's as if they're absent from the world. Tell me more." Marciel leaned back against a branch parallel to her.

"Solgaleo is said to power like the sun. The top of this mountain should be tipped with snow, but instead it's the opposite. It's full of life and warmth with glowing green grass… It's been like this since ancient times, when legendary pokemon intervened to set history on a path. We believe Solgaleo remains watching our village because the legendary pokemon want us to inhabit it, like waiting for something."

"I assume this is the part of the folktales where theories begin." Marciel noticed.

"Good senses. Up there they believe that a pokemon with extreme power is waiting for someone to be born to serve an important purpose. When you think about it, there's not really anything else it could be waiting for….."

"Is this why you wanted me to frighten the new Association member we saw? If the village were destroyed, history could be thrown off the plans of the legendary." Marciel wondered.

"Yes. In fact, I believe that's why they are attacking our village in the first place. Somewhere in the Association they know the legend of Solgaleo and want to rout out the village to throw history off course. It's a very serious matter, especially cause we got no clue as to what effects it could have. Normally all this is a village-kept secret, but since you helped me against them Nightlights today I'm fine with you knowing." Guin stood up slowly.

"If it is a secret, how does the Association know?"

Guin shrugged in response to his comment.

"I have a theory the Association is connected to legendary pokemon, but I dunno. Let's keep moving."

Marciel again began to follow her silently deciding not to tell her about what he saw. The Association was undoubtedly connected to legendary pokemon and very personally.

* * *

"Kite, I'm going to list off everything that I told you to find as a sort of double check."

Anne met Kite in his room after giving him a list of things they needed for the mission. Kite managed to find all of them in the building, but he had to remain quiet moving in the barracks because it was nighttime. By the time they met in his room he had covered the walls in pieces of paper with spectacular drawings.

"Fake books?" Anne asked.

"Check." Kite answered.

"Writing utensil?"

"Check."

"Fake sense of determination and dignity?"

"Check."

"Fake social life?"

"I'll get that one at the school."

"Mysterious relics you carry around on a daily basis?"

"Check."

"Something to help spy on the class to see which ones are potentially anarchists?"

"Check. Although even not on the mission I would have brought something like that anyway….."

"And most important of all…."

"I packed two lunches with rawst berries, red gummis, and assortments of all kinds of pastries that you said you enjoyed."

"And?"

"A heaping of spicy sauce."

"No no no no no no no…." Anne shook her head. "Exactly one pound, we absolutely cannot miss any details on this."

"I thought the 'something to help spy on the class to see which ones are potentially anarchists' was the main item we needed the most details on."

"You kidding me? Lunch is like, half of this mission."

"How so?"

"It's my part of the mission. Current members of our Association say that all the ones targeted are popular students, known by everyone. I'm going to take the role of being a popular student so that if I'm targeted I can stop them easily. You know how to keep a huge distance from things but still intervene, so that's your job. With me being bait for a trap and you working on this, we cover pretty much all of the school socially."

"And just how does this relate to your lunch having to be so…..exquisite?"

"It makes me look fancy…. I think." Anne held uncertainty heavily in her voice.

"Alright, let only me go for the first day to just double check on some of these facts. There's no undoing first impressions….."

"Well, I'd say no if I didn't have another important mission to do today. I would appreciate the time, but are you alright with this? I mean, you do know what a school even is, right?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. No need for your concern….." Kite waved it off.

"I mean, you don't seem like the social type given what I know about your background."

"I read a very important book tonight really quickly about it." Kite smiled.

"Alright, show me."

Kite skipped over to a darker area of his rectangular room. Underneath his makeshift bed, he grabbed a large book and set it down face up.

"Memes." Anne read the title aloud.

"The kind miss at the front desk gave me this book."

"That was probably Ditto, the Association troll. Anyways, just forget the book. I think you could probably pass off as a quiet kid if you act…." Anne paused as Kite was smiling and nodding. "Crap."

"I do take my work seriously. I can adapt to customs very quickly to blend in, whatever they may be. You act as if I've been living under a rock up until now."

"Know what? Forget it, I'm going with. Even if I can't get popular I don't want you to blow the whole mission."

"In the meantime, I can handle the mission you planned to do today right now if you would like." Kite offered.

"No, I'll just have someone else do it. Master ranks tend to have a lot of free time depending on how many dangerous threats are about. The school is really a top priority mission, and were working with some other master ranks disguised as substitute teachers and students. It's very rare for master ranks to be as young as us, so there are only two besides us working on the mission both starting tomorrow. Here are their pictures and names." Anne handed Kite a small stack of three cards with nothing but pictures and names.

"An Alolan Meowth named Jake, and a Combusken named Flare. So, these are the others working on the mission." Kite noted. "An Alolan pokemon, certainly interesting. The odds of the super rare Alolan gene being active in a species that has an Alolan form are quite rare, making Alolan form pokemon extremely rare. These two are allies?"

"Yup, those are the only two young master ranks. The actual school starts at 7:00 in the morning, which is extremely early."

"Well, if you say so…." Kite shrugged. "Also, if that's the case we should be leaving now."

"Yeah, we are. Quiet though since the Association starts just thirty minutes later, and every minute counts. Let's get going."

They left Kite's room with him silently shutting the door behind him before continuing through the hallways. They made their way to the elevator heading to the bottom floor.

"Does the entrance run all day?" Kite asked.

"Yes. There are also some teams that work only at night, though much less happens. We always have enough things working at night." Anne finished just when the door opened. Though the lights were slightly dimmed, Kite could see the main entrance was still working swiftly.

"Oh, almost forgot. Sorry, but after this we can't be seen going back into the Association for a while for our cover. You ready?" Anne mentally slapped herself.

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Well that's a relief. It's about sunrise now, but I'll have to show you Valor at night sometime soon." Anne took the lead as they exited the main doors.

"No one's really out at sunrise or sunset. The day here is really busy, but the nights here are incredible. You haven't seen Valor until you've seen it at night is often a saying. There's a ton of pokemon around at night, but despite that there are always less problems. It's practically as if night is lighter than the day here. Anyways, follow me to the school."

"Well, I didn't have another plan for getting there. Have you been to school before?" Kite tried for casual conversation again.

"Well, in a way. I was schooled by the Nightlight Association for the Nightlight Association from a small age. I'm a Victini, which is a rare and under a category called a "mythical" pokemon. Because my species is very powerful, they trained me starting at six just for work in the Association. Did you tell anyone you're a Jirachi?" Anne asked suddenly.

"Yes, the gold ranks pressured me into it. Is this bad?"

Anne lowered her head thinking for a moment.

"Gold ranks, gold ranks… Okay, I think you'll be fine. The gold ranks aren't really the gossipy ones at the Association. Silver ranks and plat ranks tend to be really chatty about trying to be better than others, but that's really all. But Kite….." Anne turned to him. "Make sure that group doesn't find out about your species. It draws attention."

"Yes, I'll just simply say my type from now on….."

"Girly girls or wild ones?" Anne smirked.

"I meant my elemental type as a pokemon, not my elemental type as a bachelor." Kite laughed.

"Hey, was just curious." Anne attempted to change the subject.

"Well, I'm not going to suggest something like you have, but I do want to know why you're curious."

"Well, I'm a bit concerned you'll be taken in by some social traps you could say, around the school."

"I know how to not interact socially at all if doing that would ease your mind." Kite frowned.

"Well, it's not that either… Okay, lemme explain. We're hunting a miracle mission rank outlaw. These kind of outlaws almost never come around, and this one's powerful, deceptive, and has a motive. And even worse is that whoever it is they're around a bunch of kids, the future generation. This is not a game and we can't get distracted."

Kite laughed a little as Anne folded her arms discontent.

"That's just a bit mean of you Anne. I can handle this." Kite replied.

"Well, let's just do our best."

As Anne began to leave again Kite couldn't help but scowl from behind. He despised when his abilities were doubted before they judge had seen him in action.

"I have a bet to make with you in fact!" Kite outwardly smiled as Anne turned to him again. "If I can find the culprit in ten school days, meaning two weeks, then you must owe me a favor."

"And if you don't?"

"Then I'll put my full effort into my finest drawing for you. Is it a deal?" Kite asked.

"Oh?!" Anne's eyes jumped at the chance. "Well alright then!"

"Why so excited may I ask?" Kite's face returned to normal as she turned away, but his cheerful tone remained the same.

"Well, my room isn't exactly decorated a lot. Just something I'd appreciate." Her high tone slowly lessened. "Plus, with the drawings I saw in your room you have me curious. Hey, we're going to be able to see the school in just a tiny bit."

Just when she passed a building Anne quickly pointed high. When Kite passed just a moment after the school came into view. It looked almost like an arena, but it was quiet due to them being early. With the size Kite guessed every student in Valor would go there.

"It looks like an arena." Kite commented.

"I hear that it was back in the old days, and I mean really old days. You can still feel a fighting spirit in there that's existed for generations. I hear the crown prince of Valor goes to school here secretly until he reaches of age. I wonder what he's like….."

"Hey, where are our fake books?" Anne realized.

"I have them in my cape….." Kite replied unsure about her sudden panic.

"Goodness, how much can you hold with that?" Anne sighed in relief.

"Well, it's just two fake books and I left my notebook back at base. I'm not carrying more than I usually do." Kite handed Anne her red book.

"Well, alright then. I'll show you you're classroom and we'll part from there."

Kite followed Anne as she occasionally glanced upwards at signs from the walls up high. The hallways were all made from stone, looking old even to Kite.

"Has this place been renovated on occasion?" Kite asked.

"Wouldn't know, sorry. Anyways, here's your class. We're sure to meet up sometime today again, so see ya." Anne waved.

Kite peered in the room to see only one pokemon there. It was a Smisage at the front of the room. The room reminded Kite of the stands in an arena, but all of the seats were facing the front of the room. However, on the other side of the room he could see straight out into the main courtyard of the school which he could assume was used for battling.

"Ah yes, welcome. You've earned the right to sit anywhere you like." The formal looking Simisage didn't move from his position as Kite nodded in response.

Kite immediately took the strategic back corner seat turning his cape into a makeshift cloak again and pulling up his hood. Although the odds of a student recognizing his species was low, this cut the odds even further. He daydreamed until more pokemon began to come in quickly.

"Good morning." The Simisage replied to every student entering the room. Most students entering took the front row seats before working their way back.

"Everyone is present, so we will begin. For those of you who do not yet know I am Mr. Lands. Today in class we'll be learning about-"

Kite instantly tuned out what was being said. He needed a way of making traps to find suspects, but he didn't know enough of the circumstances surrounding the attacks. He would have to wait for more social encounters with the ones in his class.

"Alright, following today's lesson will be going outside to apply what we've learned. These defensive battle tactics are something everyone should know in my opinion. Move out to the field."

Immediately chatter broke as the entire class filed through a single doorway. Kite followed last being the furthest away.

"Just a moment." The teacher caught him just before leaving.

"Yes sir?"

"I noticed you weren't taking notes. I advise asking classmates if it was forgotten." He advised.

"Well, I typically note things if I don't have them memorized already….."

The Simisage nodded in reply before exiting. Kite followed quickly after.

"Class, no foolery in the hallways." The Simisage emotionlessly scolded as commotion calmed down. "Go on and catch up." He whispered to Kite.

"Oh, er, yes!" Kite smiled and stuck to the back of the group. He treaded lightly to be unnoticed, one of his favorite tactics.

Through the short trek to the arena's main floor, Kite could gain nothing from their conversations. Most of them just lightheartedly made fun each other while others remained more quiet, though none as much as Kite.

When they made it to the arena floor, the group formed a half circle around the teacher with Kite again using strategy to pick his seating. He sat near the edge, but wasn't the last one in the half circle.

"Alright, demonstration always comes first. Volunteers?"

Almost all of the group volunteered at once but Kite. He started to get a mild headache from the sudden noise.

"Quiet down! Mark, you're first!"

A Prinplup responded by walking with the teacher. He stopped while the teacher walked a little further along to create distance between the two.

"Alright class, you will be practicing defensive positions and techniques. I will be delivering strikes and an increasingly fast rate to help you determine your level of skill. Are you ready Mark?" He called out.

"Ready teach." He took a stance.

Kite alone sweat dropped seeing how slow the teacher started off. It appeared extremely slow to him, and Kite looked around the group to see their expressions. He was dismayed at their comments.

"Whoa, so fast…"

"That's incredible….."

Kite's thoughts began to pace around in his head. If that was fast by the standards of ordinary pokemon, Marciel was an apocalypse.

But on a far more serious note, this meant that no normal pokemon stood a chance against the group in the Nightlight Association if even Marciel was forced to flee from them. And if the renegades were growing even more powerful…

"Gah!" Mark was flung back after having an attack land straight on his chest. "Man, missed the easiest kind too! Sorry teach!"

"The fact that you missed the easiest kind of attack just means a few more drills. Next volunteer?"

"I'm ready teacher!"

Kite's eyes perked up seeing a familiar Pachirisu. She took a stance before the Simisear.

"Ah yes, my straight A student. Alright then, let's see how well you payed attention."

The entire class but Kite gaped at how fast Simisage's attacks came from the start. The Pachirusu defended herself primarily with her tail remaining completely unfazed by any strike that landed on it.

"Awwww, I missed." The Pachirisu relented after a hit grazed by her tail.

"Do not fret. I would be lying to say that was not my best effort in attacking. Fine job Susan."

The Pachirisu nodded before returning to the group.

"So, do we get to battle now or what?" A male Meowstic asks.

"Haste is certainly not part of this lesson, Shedo."

"Well, I just prefer battles to drills… Just like…. Oh wow! Would you look at that? Just like every frigin pokemon in the school." He put his paws to his face in sarcastic surprise.

"We can have some battles following at least ten minutes of these drills. This is vital information." The teacher replied.

"Or we could have battles that show how vital it is. Besides, in real life we're not going to be taking turns attacking."

"Well, let's see what the class says on your proposal? All those in favor say I."

The entire class chanted "I" in unison.

"Hm, well you have the popular vote Shedo. I advise all of you to make use of the lessons today during this practice."

At that the entire class began pairing up, some of them automatically choosing each other.

"Hey, you're new and these guys bore me. So how bout it edgelord?" The Meowstic suddenly asked Kite.

"Oh, me?" Kite looked to his left and right.

"There is no one else I've ever met in my life who has tried to look edgy dressed in white other than you. Yay or nay pal?"

"Alright."

Kite remained standing where he already was as Shedo walked a few paces away before turning around.

"Alright, starting now."

Kite answered with a nod. He didn't prefer to fight with his cape when it was a cloak, but he preferred not to risk his species even though it would be a minor risk.

The Meowstic began by firing a weak but quick psybeam. Kite immediately recognized the tactic as testing his opponents' strength. When it got close, he reeled his hand back and with a loud smack it was sent away from him.

"Miss that bad Shedo?" The Pachirisu giggled.

"I'm guessing you didn't see what just happened. Let's rewind."

This time the Meowstic paused before firing a much more powerful psybeam. With a much louder sound, Kite smacked it away and it plummeted to the ground behind him.

"Welp, he might as well have slapped you in the face with the look you have now." Susan giggled before returning to her battle.

"Are you making fun of me with that smile of yours pal?" Shedo crossed his arms and thinned his eyes.

"I like to make a habit of smiling." Kite replied.

The Meowstic slowly began to glow a slight blue. Kite could feel he was building up psychic energy for a barrage like attack. Kite wouldn't be able to guard against every attack, and mentally prepared himself to dodge.

As Kite expected Shedo fired a barrage of psybeams. Kite dodged each one by leaning a direction moving the minimum amount for his evasion.

Kie slightly gasped to see that the last psybeam was twice as powerful as his previous one. Kite reeled back his hand again and punched against the attack. Though left with an irritating cloud of dust, Kite was unharmed.

Upon seeing Kite still standing, Shedo's eyes thinned again.

"You seem rather vexed….. May I propose a cold glass of water?"

"Welp, I was going for a nice fun match, but I have a serious reason why I have to be the most powerful here….." Shedo hissed.

"I really like your determination." Kite smiled and tilted his head.

"Now then, and full power battle. Let's do it." Shedo insisted.

"Alright then." Kite began to slowly take off his cloak. "You know, I find serious topics much easier to deal with when smiling. I was taught that by someone truly great. But I've also learned other things. Let me show you one of them." Kite smiled.

Kite raised a hand into the air forming a ball of silvery light. With a flick, he sent it at blinding speeds toward the Meowstic. Shedo used protect, but his green shield was shattered and he was sent flying back. He skidded barely landing on his feet.

Shortly after Shedo gripped his stinging arms following the attack.

"You see, barrage attacks give coverage, but I never attack unless I'm sure it will hit to save myself as much energy as possible."

"Hm, alright then." Shedo replied.

Kite continued to discretely teach the Meowstic, who became further impressed. His previous anger died down quickly as he became more focused on learning from Kite rather than defeating him.

"Say, what's your name?" Shedo eventually asked.

"My name is Kite." He replied.

"Well, er… Nice to meet you."

"Class dismissed!" Simisage suddenly called out.

"That was rather quick. What happens next?" Kite asked.

"You're not from around here are ya…. We go to the next teacher. We learn different battle techniques like defense and offense as different subjects for learning." Shedo smirked. "Personally, offense is my favorite."

"I sort of noticed that…"

"Anyway, follow me." Shedo offered.

Kite nodded following him closely through the circular halls. He was extremely uneased at the crowds and showed the least amount of himself as possible hiding in his white cloak as much as a Mimikyu.

"Where are you from?" Shedo leisurely asked.

"You chose to ask me that in a crowded hallway on purpose….." Kite sighed.

"If you see this as crowded I'd guess you be from some Veritan village or other place. But unlike anyone in Valor or Verity, you have the slightest accent…." Shedo reasoned.

"I… what?" Kite's voice squeaked.

"No one's told you before?" Shedo turned towards him. "I mean, it's not that notable, but it's quite unique. I find it rather interesting honestly."

"Unique?!" Kite gaped.

"Hey, what's the big deal? Everyone's unique in tons of fashions." Shedo sweat dropped.

"Well, I suppose so….." Kite replied noticeably quieter.

"Hmph, you really are something else…" Shedo mumbled to himself.

Shedo made a sudden turn and Kite followed him into another room. It was identical to the previous room, but with a whole new crowd. This gave Kite uncertainty as to how classes worked.

"I'm guessing you want to site in the back. I pretty much always sit in the front, so see you on the court." Shedo gave Kite his first smile.

Kite nodded in reply before quickly retreating to the back of the room. He was relieved when the teacher began speaking to the class.

"WELCOME TO OFFENSE CLASS, WHERE WE PUT SCRUBS IN THEIR PLACE AND LEARN HOW BATTLE!"

Kite sweat dropped as cheers erupted.

"TODAY WE'RE GONNA BE LEARNING ABOUT HOW TO SHEER AGRESSIVENESS WORKS, AND TOMMORROW WE'RE GONNA BE LEARNING ABOUT HOW TO TRIGGER SOMEONE IN BATTLE TO YOUR ADVANTAGE! NOW EVERYBODY LINE UP AND HEAD OUTSIDE!" A Machamp roared as he led the students as if they were going to a huge battle.

Kite followed the crowd from a distance but still had to move quickly to keep up. He was wondering if the class didn't happen before because he didn't hear the stampede.

"ALRIGHT LACKEYS! NUMBER ONE WAY TO TRIGGER SOMEONE IN BATTLE IS TO LAND A QUICK HIT BEFORE THE INSULT! CRYING OUT WITH NOTHING BEHIND YOUR VOICE ISN'T GONNA HELP YOU. SOMEONE GET UP HERE AND HELP ME WITH DEMONSTRATION."

"I was gonna help demonstrate insults regardless…" Shedo stepped forward.

"THIS IS TRASH TALK, NOT SASS TALK! SHEDO, DEMONSTRATE AGAINST ME HOW TO MAKE SOMEONE SNAP!"

"I can't snap ya if you're already broken, yeesh. Why do you scream so much teach?" Shedo asked dryly.

"I SCREAM WHEN I TEACH YOU LOT TO PUT PEP IN YOUR STEP AND SMACKS IN YOUR CLAPS! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, RUN BACK TO YOUR SISSY DEFENSE CLASS!" The Machamp flexed.

"This class is so stupid…" Kite mumbled to himself from the sidelines.

"WHO SAID THAT?" The Machamp immediately turned to Kite's direction.

"Me, sir…." Kite instantly admitted.

"WELP, A NEW ONE. YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT WE HATE IN THIS HIGH LEVEL CLASS BOY? NOOBS. GET OVER HERE FOR UNNOOBIFICATION. SHEDO, HOLD YOUR TONGUE FOR FIVE FLYING MINUTES." The Machamp ordered.

"AS FOR THE SCRUB, HIT ME WITH YOU BEST SHOT. SHOW ME JUST HOW STRONG YOUR ATTACK POWER IS!"

Kite nearly gaped as he approached the Machamp. Almost every other teacher he's had exploring wouldn't hesitate to have an actual battle, even if they did go easy. The students here might think the teachers as harsh and brutal steps to adulthood, but they never felt any real pain even in the defense class.

"Is….. this all?" Kite slowly asked.

"Don't push your luck trash talking him buddy. He's pretty tough." Shedo commented as he passed Kite by.

"But, this isn't a battle. The punishment in this place is simply practicing attacks?" Kite asked the Machamp.

"AT LEAST SHEDO'S COCKY AND FUNNY! GET ON WITH IT!" He roared.

 _It is not prideful to warn your opponents, understand?_

The Aegislash's words came back to Kite's mind.

"What is the worst wound you have suffered in your life?" Kite quietly asked.

"MY WORST WOUND? WHERE CAN I BEGIN… I WAS ONCE CAPTURED BY OUTLAWS IN THE CITY! I WAS TIED, SURROUNDED, AND I CAME OUT WITH THE BAND DEFEATED WITH CUTS AND BRUISES ALL OVER MY BODY! I WAS EVEN ONCE A SILVER RANK IN THE NIHGTLIGHT ASSOCIATION, AND VERY CLOSE TO GOLD RANK WHEN I DECIDED TO TEACH THE NEXT GENERATION! MY WOUNDS ARE TOO MUCH FOR YOU TO IMAGINE!"

"Cuts and bruises….." Kite whispered to himself. The only way to truly see how much power he had was to test his reaction to seeing one of his attacks.

Kite fired a quick flash cannon aiming directly next to the Machamp. While zooming past him he was flung off to the side from the force of being near to the attack. The impact behind him instantly left a smoking crater with bolts of elemental energy dancing around. The Machamp struggled to get up as Kite gaped.

"No…. I can't attack you…. It would be too much." Kite shook his head before realizing his cloak had come down into a cape again, revealing his appearance. He wondered if his usual silvery glow after using a steel type move would also upset them.

"What….. was that….." The Machamp struggled to get up. "Not bad, kid….. I think you passed….."

"Look behind you." Kite slightly face palmed realizing he thought the attack landed.

"AGH!" The Machamp gave a short lived scream hearing and seeing the smoking crater still hissing violently with power. "What are… Wait….."

"Apologies, but I think I'd rather observe the class drills rather than participate….." Kite bowed out back into the whispering crowd.

Kite had heard nothing but tales of power and prowess from Valor. Although it was a mission, he was excited to be there to witness some legends himself. But if none of them compared to what he had heard, his paintings and dreams of the legend would be ruined.

* * *

"So, what exactly is your idea Sloth?" Greed asked Sloth.

They met on the top floor of the Nightlight Association alone. Sloth apparently had more news for him still, much to his irritation.

"Reaper found a sleeping scion in the Valorian castle. Yami wants us all to make a move tonight, and we're meeting at the usual place." The Palpitoad croaked.

"How much do we know of the scion? Have we identified the legendary pokemon represented yet?" The Lucario stroked his chin.

"I'm not sure myself. Only Yami and Reaper know all of the details at the moment. As for the scion's power level, it's currently unpredictable. Let's just hope Marciel remains the most notable threat…."

"And if of course we can kill the scion before the awakening test….." Greed smirked.

"Yes, they lose one more Arceus sent for this war. Five scions and they'll be permanently down to four, not half bad. Now, let's get back to work." Sloth finished sarcastically.


	8. Chapter 8

"We're almost there!" Guin called down to Marciel.

"I am not growing tired, merely bored. We cannot see the view due to the trees off of which you hop, and I if I wanted to fly this distance I would simply leave to visit Verity once more….." Marciel sighed.

"Well, this mountain is huge. About three miles straight up. But why are ya bored so fast? We've only been climbing for around an hour. As I said, it would take much longer just walking." Guin paused to catch her breath on a branch.

"Well, I will admit I find action relatively usual. I suppose I ought to learn how lay back such as thou….."

"Bro bro bro bro bro bro bro….." She shook her head furiously. "Did you seriously just pull out a 'thou'?"

"What of it?" Marciel paused on the branch with her.

"Ok dude, how old are you?"

"I am eighteen years old. How does the information relate?"

"You're a teenager and you talk just like my old man….. That's really disturbing. Anyway, we're a hop, skip, and a branch away from the top. Just gimme a second before our last push, I'm kind of beat…." She sat down leaning on a branch.

"What explorers have you heard of? Or perhaps, whom do you consider to be famous explorers?" Marciel asked.

"Well, there are five main ones I know about. Unfortunately I only know their explorer titles. Spiritshot is a Decidueye has quite a hate for outlaws. X-blades is a Haxorous who seems to be the jolly type, a guy looking for fun. Steelio is a Scizor that I don't really know too much about personality wise. Rainface is a Politoed who I hear is just flat out weird. And who I hear is the most mysterious of them all is Silverlight. Unknown species and unknown origins. He has quite the track record for really bringing down places like outlaw camps as soon as word gets out. There are a couple more really famous ones I keep forgetting about, but my dad knows for sure."

Marciel's only guess for the identity of Silverlight was that it was Kite. However, he wanted to know a bit more about Guin before he would say any information, especially about Kite.

"Ok, I'm ready now. How bout you? We've gone up quite a ways."

"I do not feel tired, and am ready to continue. You may have the lead." Marciel nodded.

She wasted no time zooming from branch to branch at the speed she had previously. Marciel effortlessly flapped his wings after her when the cliff wall providing the growth of branches suddenly ran out to give Marciel a pure green landscape.

"Down here unless you wanna go to space buddy." Guin waved from directly below him.

"Ugh, hate we didn't make it to nightfall. Night always falls quick all around Valor though. Guess that means more sunrises and sunsets though!" She continued as Marciel landed next to her and stared off into the distance. "You can still make out Valor from here, see? If you try hard enough you can even see the overkill initials of N.A. on that tower, though it's lower than us now!"

"Not too much by my trigonometry…" Marciel sweat dropped.

"Well, I like to think that something's higher than that dang tower. I mean look at it though. Their motto is "Light above all else". It sounds pretty peachy on the outside, but those Nightlights think that they're above all else too. I can get the Association representing light in our world, but they are more than forceful with it. Plus, some of them are just plain evil. Anyways, let's go to my old man's place to crash for the night. Besides, we always have someone on watch for Nightlight attacks…."

As Guin left back toward the small cluster of buildings Marciel took a moment staring into the bright night sky. It may have been only him through his years, but he swore the moon grew larger every night since he arrived.

* * *

"I think he's the one we've been after. I'm certainly not the only one who has seen that crater!" The Machamp raised his voice at the principal.

"Calm now." A Leafeon raised her voice just enough to barely reach across the empty classroom. "There is good reason why the boy is that powerful, but I still see no reason to speak of it you at this point."

"I must agree with my co-worker's concern Ms." A Smisage turned around the corner of the entrance. "I observed him during my class seeing as he is new. He battle flawlessly without any effort. He is far above graduation level for this school."

"I simply demand to know about a pokemon this powerful attending this school. It is dangerous for everyone enrolled for us teachers to not know how to handle him. If he even steps out of line no one in this place would be strong enough to discipline him, much less stop him if such occurs!" The Machamp reasoned.

"There is no need for discipline on this particular student. It is best that you do not acknowledge his presence as different in any way. Furthermore-"

"He is different in every way. Not only as a teacher asking a principal, but as friends in helping kids reach adulthood. I wish you would tell us about the boy." The Simisage interrupted.

"I cannot." The Leafeon paced.

"More teachers than us are going to ask, and we honestly are the most 'chill' when it comes to news such as this. They won't react so passively. You'd do best to tell sooner than later." The Simisage entered the room.

"I'm not allowed to-"

"Oh please. The criminals I've fought in my days didn't 'allow' me to win, but I did it anyway. It'll be our secret, and a justly kept one!" The Machamp interrupted her.

"And I have your word?" She sighed.

The pair looked at each other before nodding in reply.

"Well… The boy is an agent sent from the Nightlight Association. He has no rank yet, and was personally recommended by the overlord rank herself. I honestly have no clue as to who the boy is, but I really can't help with any problems his presence causes. The only positive is that his attendance here ensures that the one we're looking for will be captured….." The Leafeon looked up from her musings to see the pair nodding. "Well, look after the boy. I believe his strategy, intentionally or not, is having himself as bait. Remember, he is our friend in this."

"Well that's a relief!" The Machamp declared heartily.

"Now I can get back to doing my job." The Simisage smirked.

"And do it you shall, or you'll make me regret those raises of yours. Now go on, don't you have 'noobs', I believe was the term, to teach?" She giggled.

"Noobs, scrubs, lesser. Any of those will do!" The Machamp gave a thumbs up before barreling out of the room.

"Oh, so silly. He's just an experienced kid….. Well, I'd best get back to work too."

The Smisage gave a firm waving salute with a smirk before leaving the room.

* * *

"How much of that stuff do ya down Kite?" Shedo repeated.

"And like before, I've never heard of these things before. Names like Zinc, Calcium, nor Carbos have any meaning to me, care to explain?" Kite asked dodging another pysbeam. From the way the arena was built he was beginning to wonder if it was meant to make attacks kick up dust.

"Some sciency stuff that makes ya real buff, but personally I think it all a bluff." An Alolan Meowth commented overhearing them.

"In short, you drink it and get theoretically get stronger. Since you haven't heard of it, what'd you do to get so strong?"

"Another time, Shedo….." Kite sighed.

Shedo flinched in the middle firing another attack. He had heard the kind of reply before and knew what it meant. He truly didn't think someone who smiled so much could have a dark past.

"You missed." Kite commented as he watched a psybeam fly past him.

"Oh, sorry. I'll be sure to aim better this time if that's what ya want." Shedo winked.

"It's more about you desiring to improve." Kite remarked before looking upwards warily hearing a bell. "Attackers?"

"Attackers? Dude, that bell just means sweet freedom." Shedo gave a full smile.

"Kids have no freedom here?" Kite's eyes widened.

"Oh brother, you need some good old fashioned time with other teens. School day's over is all. That means we're 'free' to get outta this place. I got stuff to do, later Shedo." The Alolan Meowth Kite remembered as Jake waved before dashing out of the emptying arena.

"Ya hungry? I didn't see you eating when we had the chance to. And being honest, ya look a little thin there pal….." His smile became a smirk.

Kite felt the back of his cape as his eyes slimmed. Shedo was able to read his thoughts instantly.

"It's on me. My parents are sort of….. Accommodating to me having enough money. I know a popular place where we could eat and you could learn teenage slang to fit in better. You wanna go?"

"Well, if you won't be bothered." Kite shrugged with a smile.

"I'll lead the way."

Unlike Jake, Shedo walked at a speed showing he was in no hurry. He occasionally skipped depending on his thoughts, somehow not drawing attention to himself still. Kite couldn't help but smile when he skipped, as Marciel often would skip to Kite's traveling song.

"I've been skipping again, haven't I?" Shedo asked after looking at Kite.

"Well, I don't recall any other occurrence….."

"Ugh, I hate when I do that…" He half-heartedly said with a smile.

"Hm, why so?"

"Well, I'm not very popular already. I don't mind that fact, but I at least want some keeper friends. Most are just offset by some stuff I do. Anyways, the place we're going is popular because it's not far from the school. The food there is great, but the downside is the price and the ones that gather there are mostly rich with an attitude like Jake if you pranked him… Constantly."

The restaurant coming into sight was made of glass and extremely smooth wood. It was larger than the usual building and it was easy for Kite to identify.

"Hey, if you're not used to crowds, stick by me. Crowds are places where you have to pay attention." Shedo commanded.

"Understood."

Kite would have stuck closer behind him if it wasn't for Shedo's Meowstic tail. Although he had little experience being inside large groups, he knew how to pay attention to his surroundings.

"You alright back there?" He asked.

"Not a need to worry." Kite tried to smile but it was replaced by a nervous frown.

"Relax, we'll be there as soon as…."

Kite blinked twice as his voice seemed to get quieter and quieter. Shedo looked back to Kite to see him looking confused. Kite could see Shedo saying his name but couldn't hear him. Kite closed his eyes for a moment believing it to be stress.

* * *

 _Kite opened his eyes to see the same place but void of any living things and hissing with fire. The sky added a gray tint to the world. Panicking, he looked around himself circularly for anything notable when his eyes settled on a dark shadow with searing purple eyes. Kite could make out it was holding a cruel scythe surrounded in a haze of unknown origins. Kite's eyes widened when he could feel it was Dark Azelf._

" _Accept one final despair." It declared._

 _With sweeps of its scythe blades of the haze were sent toward Kite at blinding speeds. Kite's reaction time was pushed to his limit as he danced and spun on his feet avoiding every blade with no time to think on the next one._

" _GET DOWN!" Kite was tackled from the side a long distance. Looking back he saw a purple explosion decimate the ground he was on._

" _You alright?" Shedo asked lying next to Kite one the ground. He seemed different from before, with a fighter's eyes and the tone of battle in his voice. "C'mon, get your head in the game! NOW!"_

 _Kite was quickly whipped to his feet as the pair remained crouching behind the corner of a building._

" _Marciel's gonna draw his sight, but he'll only lose his attention for a moment. You know what to do!" Shedo looked up. "There, wait for it!"_

 _Kite followed the trail of his eyes to see a speeding green light in the sky. Marciel fired enormous hexagonal and green dragon scales towards Dark Azelf, a technique Kite had never seen before. Dark Azelf sliced the scales in half with ease._

" _KITE, NOW!"_

 _On instinct Kite threw one of his two shields straight behind Dark Azelf's head. As if by magic, he found the shield on his arm again with him behind Dark Azelf's head. He reeled back his hand to deal a blow to the dark creature._

* * *

"Kite, hello? Are you ok?!" Shedo asked with quickly increasing concern.

"I'll be fine, just a… It was just a…" Kite's eye caught a group of pokemon heading down a side street. Normally he would think nothing of it, but they checked behind them similarly to outlaws in the woods.

"Go on ahead to the restaurant. I'll meet you there soon." Kite immediately took his own route down the same way leaving Shedo behind confused.

Kite followed the street quietly. It was surprisingly clean for holding only pipes and walls.

"AUGH!"

Kite heard a short high-pitched scream and immediately accelerated towards it, bringing him down the street faster until a corner gave him a view of what was happening.

"HOLD IT!" Kite roared as he saw a Scizor with a raised hand over a small Chikorita. A Scolipede and Donphan were watching from behind.

"K-kite?!" He paused.

"What is this you are doing?" Kite commanded an answer.

"She's a thief. This is just a mission Kite, there is no need for-"

"You would take a life for coin…" Kite mused. He had known the Scizor who had the explorer name of Steelio for a long time. He often did his explorations with money on his head.

"I'm taking a life to make the world a better place and for coin. She's an outlaw Kite, a traitor. My employer gave me this mission of-"

"You should have attacked your 'employer' where they stood! You know what explorers have the purpose of!" Kite spat.

"Well, I know my purpose."

Kite threw his shield in front of the Chikorita and teleported again putting his body behind it. With the shield on his arm, he blocked the Scizor's attack.

"You traitor!" Kite exclaimed in shock.

Steelio grunted as his attack was rejected with a metallic clank. He jumped back from Kite who remained in front of the Chikorita.

"No, you betray justice. JUSTICE IS GETTING WHAT YOU DESERVE, AND THIS BEING BY BIRTH DESERVES ITS DEMISE!" Steelio panted for a moment before continuing. "Well, I see you have new powers. You finally decided to keep something from your expeditions that isn't just renditions of them on pieces of paper. Remember that cave?"

Kite's blood ran cold.

"Run and get help." He telepathically whispered to the Chikorita. She took a tiny nod in reply before slowly leaving the scene and bursting into a run. A Scolipede and Donphan, who were with Steelio, chased after her at a much slower pace.

"You have no idea what you have just done…"

Steelio smirked.

* * *

 _It was a massive exploration campaign led by Marciel and assisted by Kite. The mission was a massive cave system that ran through multiple green mountains with the goal being the base of the system. It was theorized a mountain of treasure awaited them below, with all the surrounding villages having their own lore on the subject._

 _Each group was entering the system through a different mountain. The teams were decided with varying numbers and the explorers went with whoever they were most comfortable with. Marciel had decided to go alone with Kite, much to Kite's excitement. The other teams were all larger than theirs though some larger than others._

 _The pair's entrance into the cave system was on the top of their mountain, so they had to travel the quickest to make up the distance. Kite's traveling song made the journey lively in their hearts, even in the cave._

" _Say Marcy, do you have any songs you'd like me to learn?" Kite asked in a higher voice. Marciel was only twelve at the time while Kite was ten._

" _Hmmm…. Perhaps a slower paced song for relaxing? With so many kinds of music, learning one of each kind would alone be a feat. But there is truly nothing like what you have found, ancient music…." Marciel pondered before smiling. "Learn or make whatever you desire… Oh, and there lies another trap door sixteen inches ahead."_

" _Ok, I will. And thanks!" Both Kite and Marciel simply floated across when the paneling below them fell giving way to a far drop. "By the way, are we near the bottom yet?"_

" _According to my math, we should be directly over it. I do believe I can handle one more staircase, also according to my math."_

 _The two raced down the staircase exited to see what could lay waiting._

" _Ah, you've arrived!" A Gallade greeted the pair. "Not bad timing for such a long path to take, I daresay I'm jealous!"_

" _Hey there team! How ya doin?" A Serperior smirked._

" _I am pleased by your successful route." A Scizor bowed._

" _Hey, I can't see what's past you guys! You're all too tall!" Kite continued to race past the large group with a smile._

" _And so it begins." Marciel smiled._

" _That's a lot of rocks….." Kite gaped in awe. He looked down into a pit of rainbow colored stones. It was impossible to tell how deep it went._

" _None of these match our records of what we thought the treasure would be. Let's see if you two can best our years of-"_

" _They're mega stones!" Kite interrupted with a squeak._

" _Experience." Gallade finished._

" _Mega stones….. Mega evolution! Evolving even further, pokemon taking different forms, and and huge burst of power! All of the lore matches!" Marciel declared._

" _Let's try it out… Let's see, I believe this is the fabled Galladite! So cool, this is something I thought was just in history books!" Kite politely handed Gallade the stone._

" _I suppose you'd all best stand back." The Gallade patted Kite's head._

 _Kite replied with a smile and joined the forming semicircle around the Gallade._

" _All right, let's try this out." The Gallade focused on the energy in the stone._

" _Hey, that's glowing too! Probably connected!" Kite noted previously unnoticed stone shining purple in the back of the cave room._

 _The Gallade was surrounded in a purple sphere that gave of wind like a testimony of power. Even covering his eyes Kite was still smiling._

 _When the wind died and dust settled, the Gallade was revealed in his mega evolution form. He sported a white cape and two blades instead of the usual one._

" _Lookin good!" The Serperior laughed._

" _Feeling good." Gallade remarked._

" _Show us a move!" Kite's eyes sparkled._

 _On Kite's command, the Gallade outstretched a physic blade from his arm. Glistening in pink, its power and length causing gasps in the small crowd of explorers._

" _Even Marciel has competition with this!"_

" _Awesome!" Kite clapped._

" _I suppose I should deactivate the form for now until we learn more of….. Of…."_

" _Is something amiss?" Marciel asked the Gallade._

 _The Gallade went silent and was looking downwards. He was standing shakily and sweating profusely._

" _Guys? Kite turned to his left and right noticing the semicircle backing away slowly._

" _Kite, come." Marciel whispered the command._

 _Kite did as instructed backing away slowly with the group. He kept his eyes locked onto the Gallade._

" _RAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" The Gallade suddenly screamed with savage eyes._

" _GET BEHIND ME!" Marciel ordered as the Gallade maniacally swung his blades at the group. All of the others fled while Kite looked on._

" _KITE, GO! THE MEGA EVOLUTION SENT HIM SAVAGE!" Marciel was barely holding back his attacks, with scales being knocked from his wings left and right._

" _We can save him! He's still there, he cares about us more than power!" Kite screamed back._

 _Marciel dodged one of the Gallade's attacks by backing up._

" _RUN! To high ground! GO!"_

 _Both Marciel and Kite darted from the room flying up the stairs to go as quickly as possible. The Gallade barreled after the pair blazingly fast tearing the walls as he went._

" _Split up! Head for the top of the mountain!" Kite quickly made a plan._

 _The pair nodded to each other before taking different sets of stairs. The Gallade randomly chose to follow Marciel roaring and screaming, but Kite refused to slow down. He kept going as fast as possible through the hallways and stairs never stopping for breaks._

 _Kite easily lost track of time. Although he heard and saw nothing, he still felt like the Gallade was chasing him right from behind. He could feel himself getting close to the top when his trek was interrupted._

 _He heard heavy footsteps and saw the shadow of Gallade stomping crazily. He stopped his sprint and backtracked behind a corner. He peered for a second to see the Gallade passing. In response, Kite continued down the hallway silently and went the opposite way of the Gallade. He took another staircase and recognized it as the last floor before he reached the top of the mountain._

 _Only slightly relieved, Kite continued to quietly run through the halls to the last staircase. He smiled cheekily when he saw it and approached the first step._

" _GAH!" Kite screamed immediately pinned down by the Gallade. The wall had been smashed revealing a cold snowy outside with a sheer cliff._

" _KITE, I'M COMING!" Marciel screamed from above._

 _Marciel landed directly on the Gallade's head with the strongest attack his wings could muster. The Gallade used his free arm to deflect the blow before grabbing Marciel and tossing him away somewhere in the hallways._

" _No…. Please, you know even us explorers have no need for that power….."_

 _The Gallade raised a pink blade over his head._

" _I want to learn more songs from places…" Kite cried._

 _The Gallade brought down the pink blade directly next to Kite's head._

" _Goodbye."_

 _Kite stared into his eyes before using his arms he sent himself flying forward, off the edge of the cliff._

* * *

"Any pokemon with any slight darkness in their heart goes insane. That exploration was a bloody disaster, Steelio! We sealed that place for protection!" Kite's eyes slimmed.

"Wrong. You wanted us to seal that place because you feared the power inside. Mega evolution is a gateway for justice to rain on this planet. I suppose someone like you would fear justice, but…." Steelio held out his arm revealing a small bracelet with a mega stone embedded.

"I AM JUSTICE!"

The Scizor was surrounded in a familiar purple orb of power that burst revealing his mega form.

"You couldn't defeat me before Kite…... Just thought I'd give you a reminder." Steelio smirked.

Kite immediately ran in the direction he came from. He undid his cloak back into a cape to run faster as he turned the corner.

"Mmmm. so slow….." Steelio smiled.

Kite had the wind knocked out of him suddenly from behind. He was sent skidding on his stomach just at the entrance back to the main road.

"AHHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAAAAA!" Kite was kicked off the ground straight into a building opposite of the side street. He felt his hearing ring at the force he suffered.

"I FEEL SO POWERFUL KITE! I REALLY HAVE TO THANK YOU FOR THIS! POWER IS SUCH A BEAUTIFUL THING!" He roared.

Kite threw his shield to the right and appeared at where it was thrown with the shield again on his arm.

"YOU CALL THAT A THROW! TO ME IT LOOKS LIKE TIME IS SLOWED!" Kite was smashed on his head straight into to ground. He didn't have time to grasp it in pain rolling to the side to avoid another punch.

"STOP STRUGGLING!"

On his feet Kite avoided a few more punches but his arm suddenly grabbed by his wide razor like claws.

"AAAAAUGH!" Kite screamed as the razors shredded his arms. Still able to think, he used his free arm to throw his shield as far away as possible and escaped teleporting to it.

"WHERE ARE YOU KITE?!" The Scizor's voice went up and down madly.

Kite took cover from his sight in a different side street holding his arm. It was awfully painful and he might have lost it if he didn't escape.

"WARNING. WARNING. OUTLAW LOOSE IN THE VALORIAN SCHOOL AREA. SPECIES IS SCIZOR. GENDER IS MALE. MISSION LEVEL IS MIRACLE. ALL ASSOCIATION MEMBERS ARE ALLOWED TO PARTICIPATE. ALL CIVILIANS ARE ADVISED TI EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY."

Kite heard the Association's speakers clearly.

"THERE! KITE, YOU WILL BOW TO MYJPWAIPWAMPIOA!" Steelio's voice grew incoherent as his attacks continued.

Steelio slammed his left arm at Kite, who jumped over it as it dented the wall. Kite again threw his shield as far as he could past him escaping the side street.

Kite attempted to run again, but fell down immediately. He felt sharp pain in his leg and saw a razor had gotten to it. Scrambling to his feet, he backed away slowly from where the Scizor was.

Steelio stumbled out into view looking downwards just as the Gallade had. Unable to limp away quickly enough, Kite used flash cannon. The orb bounced off his body upwards damaging a building severely.

Steelio looked at Kite with empty eyes before rushing madly.

"Don't fret!" Kite looked to his side to see a Goodra with a shining Association badge. "The N.A. Is here to-"

Kite threw his shield in front of the Goodra and barely blocked a bullet punch. Steelio continued the attack as Kite's reactions were quickly becoming more stressed. Kite was suddenly hit and sent flying back.

He rolled on the street to keep Steelio in view. He barely saw the Goodra get tossed aside unconscious.

Kite honed his senses and was able to dodge another kick that whirred past his head. Taking the chance, he slugged Steelio's other leg knocking him to the ground.

Unable to flee, Kite attempted to use a fire punch on his head, but his arm grabbed his and flung him away.

As Steelio quickly returned to his feet, he was suddenly hit by a purplish arrow that chained him to the ground.

"KITE, DO IT!" A Decidueye called out to him from a rooftop.

Understanding, Kite prepared his doom desire, wrapping him in a silvery light and opening the eye on his stomach. After a failed attempt at breaking the chain, Steelio took a defensive position with both his arms held in front of him and his knees bended to take an attack.

Kite blasted towards him as a meteor, but on impact Steelio was not fazed. He used his left arm to hold off Kite's attack, and reeled back his right arm before slamming Kite back.

"IMPOSSIBLE….. RGH, STAY DOWN!" The Decidueye fired more spirit shackles to Steelio's annoyance. The Scizor opened the maws of his two hands and spun around himself, ripping the chains to shreds.

"FOR THE GLORY OF VALOR!"

Kite's gasped hearing Shedo's voice as he rushed straight for Steelio. Unable to scream for him to stop, Kite limped toward Steelio as he turned around to answer the voice.

Steelio reeled back an arm in response to Shedo rushing him, but Shedo had a burst of speed at the last moment and set down a small item Kite couldn't see below the Scizor while sliding past.

"I'm brave, not stupid."

Shedo fired a psybeam straight at the ground under Steelio. On impact, Steelio was caught in a fiery explosion.

"Well, what'd you think of what we learned from our offense teacher today?" Shedo smiled turning to Kite.

"It…. No!" Kite saw wind still swirling around Steelio in the midst of the blaze. He threw his shield warping next to Shedo before shoving him out of the way,

Steelio used a razor wind attack, which carried some of the cinders straight toward Kite. He shielded himself as much as possible, but the winds cut him repeatedly and the flames burned him badly. He fell to ground with tunnel vision quickly after the attack was finished.

"KITE, NO!" Shedo stood above Kite using protect as a flurry of bullet punches rained down on the blue physic shield. Shedo grunted in effort with each blow, and panicked seeing him raise both his arms to finish the pair.

Just as Steelio's arms were raised to their maximum height, a streak of fire smacked him away from the two.

Kite was able to see Anne knock back Steelio in a horde of flames. Even from a large distance Kite could see a purplish power dispersing as he was finally defeated.

"Phew….. You alright?" Shedo looked down to Kite as the Decidueye landed at his side.

"You're going to be alright….."

Kite felt the Decideye's voice getting more distant as his senses failed.

* * *

"Well, this is quite a place to have this meeting, on the roof of the Nightlight Association. Yami must really want our attack on the scion kept secret." The Palpitoad Sloth spoke.

"Yes, quite a shame Plague and Depression's work prevents them for arriving. Gluttony will have to inform them." The Lucario Greed looked to him. "Where is Yami, Gluttony?"

"He's there." He pointed upwards.

The trio looked into the night sky to see a purple dot descend quickly on the roof. The Mewtwo stood there quietly before speaking.

"We cannot attack the sleeping scion due to his position in the castle, for the time being." Yami crossed his arms. "It would bring too much attention, so we are forced to wait."

"We ought to know his identity in case any of us get a lucky chance…." Sloth reasoned.

"Yes. Take any opportunity you find with him… The Valorian crown prince…"

Yami paused.

"The Valorian crown prince Shedo."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry, trying my best with my schedule and everything. I**

 **M going somewhere too, but I'll go max effort during my break, just doing my best… Also, for the soundtrack idea, I just decided to have something for it on my profile rather than in the story so it's optional AND doesn't get in the way of reading. (I've got a lotta things to do on my empty profile later….)**

 **Oh, and uh, hit 300 views, so yay. And Merry Christmas.**

* * *

Kite woke up with his senses slowly returning. He was confused as looking upwards he only saw a white wall.

"Oh look, you're alive. How ya feelin after your first miracle mission? Put er there!" He walked above Kite and put his arm up high.

"Um, I don't think I can reach that high." Kite groaned.

"Yeah? Me neither." He smirked.

Shedo pulled Kite's good arm for him to sit up. He was covered in bandages at various places, with his bad arm being completely covered.

"Well, there were others that came to see you while you've been asleep for a day. They actually offered to get some of the food from the restaurant, and they should be on their way to the Association hospital. So, how ya feeling?" He bent down to meet Kite at eye level.

"I feel like I'm one cut away from being shredded into pieces….." Kite whimpered.

"Ooh, nice description. Accurate, plenty of evidence used to support it. Honestly, I don't know how you did that one word essay. Oh, and also if you want hear something juicy, the overlord rank along with two others completely freaked out when they saw you unconscious. I think it was the most violent thing they've ever seen." Shedo thought.

"Well, what do you think?" Kite asked.

"Eh, walk it off… It'll be a lot of walking though. Honestly it's not the worst thing I've ever seen but yikes, I would not wanna be you right now." Something rang in the corner of the room. It was the only thing present besides the pair and the nest of straw Kite was on.

"Oh, it's Anne calling us. If she talks to you, make sure to fish for sympathy. Hellooooooooooo?"

" _Is he awake yet?"_

Kite grew wide-eyed being able to hear Anne's voice from the Association badge.

"Yeah, he's awake. You wanna talk to him?" Shedo asked going back near Kite.

" _Think I called to talk to you?_ "

"Er, I see you've met Shedo from school." Kite spoke.

" _How are you feeling?_ " She asked with legitimate concern throwing off Kite.

"Curious about how these badges work….. Most likely using some sort of wave signal. I just woke up so I'm not sure how I feel besides that….." Kite chose his words carefully.

" _We'll be back soon if you're hungry. Alright, buh-bye._ "

Kite flinched when a beep came and the sound cut off.

"Ooh, did you hear that? She didn't say later, she said 'buh-bye'." Shedo winked.

"I'm not understanding your conclusion." Kite winced holding his left arm. He just began to notice how it stung.

"Well, it's normally used as a farewell with an added tint of affection, or maybe sympathy. Whatever the case I think she's going to be nice to you, at least for a while. She's not very caring the way I see it, but it's not out of pride like what I'm used to."

"She just wants the missions to be done and doesn't particularly care otherwise. Don't mistake her caring for me, but simply because the mission wasn't completed before a civilian was injured. Therefore, it wasn't completed perfectly. I'm just the symbol of a B- on her report card, so think nothing of it…."

"Kite, I'd believe what you're saying if I didn't see her crying over you….." Shedo frowned.

"She was crying over a lower grade." Kite stared emotionless.

"But she-"

"Enough." Kite failed to hide a slight aura of anger in his voice.

"Hmph, it's not for you to assume how someone feels. Probably would have a lot more friends if you looked at more than just logic and the past…."

"Where are my things?" Kite scowled.

"Alright, I want to get them..."

"Wait, you're too injured to get up for now though. Let's wait until-"

"I want my cape now!" Kite added a sour whining tone.

"Alright! I'll go get it!" Shedo offered quickly.

"Hmmmm, alright. Just be careful…." Kite pleaded.

"It'll be fine. You're in gold rank barracks right?" Shedo asked.

Kite nodded in reply as Shedo smiled and left the room.

Kite was much attached to what few things he had, namely his flute and cape. He had his cape forever and his flute for what felt like forever. Without those things at his side he felt nervous and sometimes could even lose focus.

"Hey in there." Anne turned the corner into his room.

"Sorry, I got a little of track during the mission. I will be able to continue tomorrow." Kite gritted his teeth as he spoke holding his arm.

"Oh, never mind that. I'm curious about how you're doing and what happened." As Anne sat next to Kite he immediately noticed a long scratch on her face.

"How did that happen?!" Kite asked.

"Well, I didn't defeat that Scizor very easily. It took a frightening amount of us Nightlights defeat him after that transformation wore off. That's why I really need to know what made the Scizor look different and what made him so powerful. The Association can't handle more pokemon like that." Anne slowly changed the subject.

"Well, it's a long story. Is there anyone else who wants to hear of it?"

"Yes, we can wait for them. They'll be here shortly anyways. Oh right!" Anne quickly pulled out her bag laying down food items. "Your friend Shedo had me-… Uhhh….."

Kite was staring intensely at a pink cupcake that had been set down.

"Kite? Hello?" Anne waved her hand in front of his face with no response from him.

"Hm, sorry?" Kite's attention suddenly snapped back.

"You like sweets a lot I'm guessing?"

"I've never had one before is all….." Kite thought while still having his eyes locked on.

"Wow. I was trained as a living weapon and even I at least could eat what I wanted…. Why haven't you had at least one before?" Anne put a hand on her head.

Kite fell silent thinking. There were lots of things he had never done before that he's wanted to try. His life was one of a chase that he never rested from, only having fun if it was on the way, which it rarely ever was. The only item on his bucket list completed was visiting Valor.

"Just never got to it, huh? Well, try it." Anne held it to his face.

"Er, alright…." Kite gripped the pastry to his best ability with his good arm, although even that was limited. He took a nervous bite with Anne still being the one mainly holding it.

"Well?"

"If it was a living being I'd get married to it….." Kite declared daze.

"I'm not sure how old you are but I'm pretty sure you're too young for that."

"I dunno bout you guys, but I'm already betrothed to sweets!"

Kite looked up to see the small Chikorita that he had saved from Steelio. Thankfully he saw now cuts or wounds on her.

"But if that's true than they were cheating on me….. Anne, I want a divorce." Kite joked.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! WHAT DID I MISS?!" Shedo yelped in the doorway.

"Sweets were cheating on me…." Kite sweat dropped.

"That's what you call her now?!"

"Well, I was referring to the cupcake….." Kite nervously replied. Shedo sighed seeing the situation he had waltzed into.

"Anyway, there's one more who wants to hear your explanation Kite. She should be with you, Martha. Where is she?" Anne grumbled.

"Right behind you." A bluish pokemon with a flower atop its head.. "Sorry, I took a wrong turn…."

"That's alright! Mister Kite and Miss Anne, this is Vanessa, a Vileplume. She's my guardian!" Martha chirped.

"Yes, good to meet you. We were separated shortly before the event, and I'd love to know what occurred to the Scizor during the attack….."

"I am bound by a pact to keep the phenomena and its origins to be a well held secret unless it is imperative to tell. How many Nightlights were needed to defeat him Anne?" Kite continued to clench his hurt arm.

"It took five master ranks, fifteen platinum ranks, and me. All of them are hurt ranging from minor to major and about six buildings were severely damaged. We couldn't stop another pokemon like that if one showed up. And frankly if you don't tell me I kind of have orders to fry the answer out of you….." Anne whispered the last part regretfully.

"Well, we learned the name of it is mega evolution. By synchronizing energy with a mega stone, it acts similarly to evolution stones such as a water stone or fire stone allowing the pokemon to evolve even further for a temporary period. Mega evolved pokemon have the greatest natural strength of pokemon in the world, but we discovered a drawback in the mega evolution process."

"Drawback? That Scizor didn't look like it had any drawbacks at all." Anne questioned.

"The nature of mega evolution requires a light heart. We concluded that mega evolution has been used throughout history by important figures to change the end result of wars or tournaments for the marriage of royalty. The pokemon that have mega evolved in the past were likely given the stones as a favor from legendary pokemon to keep history on a desired course. If mega evolution is used without a light heart, the pokemon loses their sanity with the evolution wearing off when they are defeated, become weary, or accomplish the goal they had set for themselves while mega evolving." Kite slightly yawned sleepily. "Also we discovered the source of the mega stones."

"The only drawback is on the pokemon's sanity then. I can see why it's a secret that should not be taken lightly." Vanessa observed.

"Source of the mega stones? Well, did you try destroying the source if they're so dangerous?" Shedo asked.

"A huge team of explorers including myself all attacked the source at once, and it was not destroyed. It is most likely indestructible because it was made that way as an imperative tool to history. We can't destroy it, and I don't know how much information Steelio could have given out to the outlaw that employed him."

"We need to track Steelio's employers and capture them before they can spread the knowledge of mega evolution further. This is a new top priority mission." Anne declared. "The one problem is that with both of us needed, there will only be two agents for the mission at the school."

"Mission at the school?" Shedo's attention was caught. "The Association is after Hunter?"

"Hunter is what the school has named it? Well, I'm not sure the school being aware is a good or bad thing…" Anne continued, "So, what surprises you about it Shedo?"

"Well, it's the fact that the overlord rank would be sent for the mission."

"Hmph, we didn't have anything more important till now. So, what are you two going to be doing?" Anne gestured toward Vanessa and Martha.

"I feel inclined to join you for this duty. Martha, you are to stay in the Association for now, understood?" Vanessa instructed like a mother.

"Ugh, alright…." She looked downwards.

"While you're off doing that, do you guys want me to take over your mission at the school?" Shedo offered.

"No. It is dangerous and we will most likely be back before another attack." Anne defied him vehemently while standing in front of him to intimidate.

Shedo suddenly smacked a piece of paper in Anne's face stunning the whole room. Anne quickly took it vengefully in her hands before the cover caught her undivided attention.

"Well would you look at that?! Both of your names and faces are on the freaking front cover of the national newspaper! The most discrete investigating you two can do now would be straight up picking students off the streets and interrogating them at random." Shedo finished slyly.

"If we weren't in a hospital floor I'd roast you right about now." Both of Anne's ears caught for right near Shedo.

"My ears can do way cooler things than just turning them on fire." Shedo winked fearlessly.

"My ears have heard enough of this bickering!" Vanessa suddenly stood between the two with a scolding look. "Anne, it is clear that Shedo is the only one left who may be able to complete this mission discretely. Shedo, there is no need to slap someone with facts."

"Well normally there isn't, and I'm just surprised I didn't have to bash them into her skull…." Shedo smirked.

"I don't need help from this prideful thing." Anne's eyes thinned.

"Anne, even if you do not approve he will be at the school. There lacks any danger in allowing him to investigate, and our work's length is unpredictable." Kite interjected. "And I wasn't really having much success interacting socially….."

"Well, whatever he does isn't my choice, but why is Vanessa going with us when we've just met her?" Anne crossed her arms.

"I am accompanying you out of concern for Lady Martha. It is my sworn duty to suppress any threats to her well-being." Vanessa responded.

They eye on Kite's stomach nearly opened from his deep thought. The words "sworn duty" and the title she gave Martha indicated they were of some status, however, no Valorian would lack experience with crowds. If Vanessa lost Martha in the crowds, they may have come from a less populated place.

"Is it settled? Because I have things to do….." Shedo complained.

The group looked at each other in the room to see no one complained.

"Well then, it was okay meeting you all. Kite, get well soon. Anne, go break a leg out there." Shedo smirked. "And heck, to if you want to get back soon just go ahead and break everything."

"Get lost." She growled.

"I'll try my best. It just doesn't come easy to me." Shedo left before Anne could retort, which gained a slight smile from Kite.

"Well, where should we begin our work?" Vanessa inquired.

"Food is always how I start work." Anne chewed on an apple.

"Is that how you started the mission at the school?" Kite half smiled.

Anne fell silent.

* * *

"Well father, I'm coming back. The N.A. still isn't doing anything unusual on the outside, but there's no way I could get farther in without suspicion." Shedo seemingly reported to himself while the elevator brought him closer to the ground.

"I do regret not having a spy higher than platinum rank in the Association, but this will do for now. Gaining trust from the higher ups will be enough. I also plan to have us work towards meeting the mission they described….." A voice buzzed from a bead in his ear.

"I can handle it myself, and you know I've already found a lead thanks to Susan. There's only one thing still at my mind though…." Shedo thought.

"Yes, it concerns me too. I do not know why the Veritan queen's youngest daughter Martha is here in Valor…. Did Vanessa recognize you?"

"Ol flower head pretended not to, of course for secrecy. Although she's young for a royal guard, she sure knows how to take surprises…." Shedo smirked. "It's like she's Valorian royalty with how she reacts to surprises."

"I doubt you seem very terrifying….."

"Gonna start calling me your beautiful daughter to rub salt in the wound old man?"

"Hmph, just daughter would be fine."

"Hey, I would be pretty if I was a girl!"

"Not logically if you're not handsome being male."

"The two don't directly translate into another….." Shedo rolled his eyes.

"Yes, your mother's beauty didn't t translate into you being handsome. Now get back here promptly, we have matters to discuss. We'll have someone take over for you watching the boy….. Spiral most likely…."

"Yeah, sure. See you soon."

Shedo made his way out of the Association building back to his home. Valor castle was huge, with high towers being the main quarters for the royals. The main building of the castle was small compared to the rest, which was mostly made up of space and smaller buildings. Every inch of the empty space was used for some area of training.

Though Shedo knew the way, he daydreamed walking to the castle simply looking up at intervals to see the blue tops of the towers. Valor was extremely quiet due to the time of day. About an hour or so after school, the streets were always quiet as most would stay for a while at the places they left to.

Valor castle had a high but thin wall that protected the inside. Guards were stationed at various openings watching lazily for anything suspicious near the gate.

"Hey Drake." Shedo casually greeted.

"Oh hey! Nice to see ya!" A Hakamo-o returned.

Only a few pokemon in the world knew Shedo was the crown prince. It has been an ancient tradition in both Valor and Verity for the royalty of their kingdoms to not reveal themselves until they reached eighteen years old. Following this milestone, they could choose to put off revealing themselves further by their own choice. It was easier to train the mind in modesty and body in power this way. Sometimes the princes and princess were simply raised in the woods while other times they had cover stories. Shedo's was that he was a royal guard in training. The only dislike it brought was how he was restricted in referring to the king as father. He would be proud to be able to call the great king his father someday.

"After my shift we can have another go." Drake smirked as Shedo entered through.

"Yeah yeah yeah…. Insert some sort of dramatic retort here." Despite the importance of their jobs, the guards and Shedo joked constantly.

"Eh, relax. He's just saving every single breath so that he'll be able to act tough once the wind's knocked out of him!" Another Hakamo-o put his arm around Drake.

Shedo sighed and kept walking. He was well-known among the guards for being the most powerful, but they sometimes made fun of him to dull the pain that comes from losing. He wouldn't mind a break from them sometime soon.

The tricky part of Shedo being able to see his father was entering the main building without anyone else noticing. The guard at the main entrance of the building was always one of the pokemon that knew Shedo's status and always inconspicuously led him inside. Only the pokemon in the building knew Shedo's identity, so it was a safe-zone for him.

Shedo checked around himself warily before heading closer to the building. As soon as he was out of sight from a pair of training guards, he quickly and quietly entered the main building.

"Good grief, a drag every time!" Shedo heaved a sigh sinking down to the floor. His legs always felt weaker sneaking around what was technically his own home.

"And you complain about it every time. I figured that my playboy son would be able to sneak around his house…." A Beeheyem kept his eyes closed replying to Shedo on a completely azure throne. It was plain, but of a beautiful color. "How many girlfriends?"

"Oh, uh, lemme check….. Three, two, one….. HEY LOOK, ZERO! WELL WHAT DO YOU FRIGIN KNOW! HEY PA, CHECK THIS FACE!" Shedo pointed to his face with both his arms. "THIS FACE DOESN'T GIVE A CRAP!" Shedo smiled with intense sarcasm as he approached the throne.

"I can understand your sarcasm clearly. Anyways, two weeks before you can call me 'big daddy' out in public….."

Shedo sweat dropped.

"You used to call me such when you were a boy… It's why I'm rather slim now, I thought I had too many pounds. How do you feel? Are you excited? Planning on pooping the question during the feast? Have special arrangements. Blah blah blah….. You get it." Shedo's father rolled his eyes.

"Frankly if I were forced to marry someone now I'd pick Susan because she's the only sane female I know….. And one of the few that I know. So, what's the plan for watching Kite?" Shedo slightly raised an eyebrow. "I mean, you originally gave me the job, but now I have something else somewhere else."

"Spiral knows Kite to my surprise. I don't think he's cause for concern despite his unusual circumstances in working for the Association. Shedo, I assigned you that cover to that school to temporarily watch that boy's every move. Although it seemed to be a false alarm this time, I commend you on following through your work. We can't leave the Association unwatched."

"Flattery will get you nowhere old man….." Shedo smirked.

"Yes, you're a lost cause by now. I want you to keep your cover for a time and solve the Hunter case. Of course, it will be revealed that you completed the mission along with your title….."

"What for?" Shedo asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" His father smiled. "The Association is currently seen as more reliable than the Valorian royalty. We've even heard propositions of a king to the Association. This mission being completed by a crown prince will reveal who we truly are. We like to get our paws, claws, and jaws dirty for the residents of Valor, and you're going to be our show of power."

"So don't mess it up."

Shedo glanced back to see a Pachirisu leaning against the door smirking.

"Uh, hey. It's your job too."

"Just because I'm your personal guard doesn't mean I have to help you with all of your missions. I do it out of the goodness and strength of my heart!" She chirped.

"Strength?" Shedo half snorted. "I mean, you use with far more than power….."

She thinned her eyes.

"Tell a Garchomp to use draco meteor on me and I'll live it."

"Ughhh. That was one time." Shedo whined unamused.

"A time to be remembered in the history books."

"I'm siding with Susan for this." The Beeheyem interjected.

"I don't really care if she could survive Arceus' judgement, still couldn't break that rock outside. I dunno why you care about strength when your smart alec plans always end up being a bit cooler anyway. I'm gonna go battle Drake again….."

"Have fun trying to live his draco meteor." She scorned.

"I actually kind of do. Practicing dodging like that is fun in a simple way." Shedo realized as he closed the door behind him.

Shedo returned to the empty space nearest to the gate Drake was guarding and waited for him while leaning on a tree. Besides battling, Shedo didn't have much of a pastime. His work was normally spying on the Association or those who Valor lacked knowledge of. He rarely used his battle experience.

"You seem down." Drake leaned on the opposite side of the tree.

"Do I seem up sometimes?"

"Not particularly."

"Then I wouldn't particularly have 'down' times either. C'mon, I still have lunch money if you want to try to beat it out of me." Shedo smirked absentmindedly.

"Hmph, I wouldn't mind a malasada….."

"Me neither."

The two stared off as guards watched from various positions.

"We've done this for so many times we can't even come up with cheesy lines that we haven't already used."

"Combat speaks for itself. Every battle is a new conversation." Shedo walked away from the tree." Just wish you were quieter sometimes."

"Is that the formal way to say 'I wish you'd shut up'?"

Shedo's ears extended to reveal an eye under. They made him appear taller and more intimidating as they glowed a physic pink.

"Sorry, just not in the mood today for battling. In fact, after this I'm just going to sleep."

"Then why'd you even come here?" Drake asked raising his fists in a usual fighting stance.

"Had to. Just got a call for a new thing to work on, though I'm starting it tomorrow."

"Know what? We'll do this tomorrow. You're too out of it for this to be an actual battle." Drake lowed his fists." I mean, normally the match is half done already."

"Hey don't be stingy!"

"C'mon, this is basically our paycheck!"

More groans came from varying places around the pair. Shedo couldn't help but smile at them.

"You guys sure have an odd way of making me do things, you make me want to do them." Shedo smirked.

"There you are…." Drake put his fists up again and crept forward.

Shedo normally won in few moves because of his reactions. He either attacked or responded too quickly for his point and with direct hits on any weak points. He wasn't lacking in brute power either, and no one could truly see a weakness in him.

Shedo flew forward using fake out to stun Drake for a second. After the shock, Drake attempted a headbutt before being hit by sucker punch in his stomach. Although he took little damage from this, It stopped his attack before he was instantly sent flying by a close range psybeam.

Quickly regaining composure, Drake blocked the psybeams with his fists, but was still taking damage due to their power.

"C'mon Drake, get a hit in!" Shedo shouted.

Drake began avoiding most of the attacks and advanced at the same time. Shedo's reflexes were honed further as he approached.

Shedo was swept off his feet by a sudden kick. Drake's fist smashed down on him, but was left confused when he felt only contact with the ground.

Shedo slashed down on Drake's back using a reflect offensively. Shedo sent Drake sliding backwards on his feet before throwing the blue disk. It shattered on impact making a sound like glass breaking.

"You good there Drake?!"

"Yeah. Weather down here's a bit chilly though. OH wait, never mind. Just my soul going out."

"Ugh…." Shedo put his arms on his hips.

Drake always seemed to have slight pity parties every time he was defeated. The other guards would pick him up easily, but it was irritating to him regardless.

"Eh, I'm going to sleep. Nearly sunset anyway, so that's enough of an excuse." Shedo reasoned.

"Night. And oh yeah, did you hear Shedo?!" Drake quickly cracked his arms.

"Yes, everyone can hear that….."

"Not that! I mean about in two weeks! Rumors from the N.A. have it that there's going to be a super moon that night! Cool, huh? Not to mention it's your birthday!" Drake smiled.

Shedo subconsciously widened his eyes out of fear.

"Eh, leave knowing what the N.A. is doing to the pros the king assigns. " Shedo waved walking away as Drake tilted his head at his reaction.

Shedo always had headaches when the moon showed in the sky, though he has never told anyone. When it was a full moon, his migraines often caught him kicking and screaming, completely dulling all of his senses. Shedo was shivering the entire walk up his tower to his room. He couldn't even imagine what a super moon would bring. He would even dare to think it could scar him, if the rumors proved true.


	10. Author's ote

**A/N: You know how some books can skip to different places like scenes?**

 **Yeah, mine does that sometimes…**

 **And I thought I gave indication.**

 **I put in lines to separate setting changes in the story, but they don't actually show up. Goodness, this is embarrassing, I wish I found this out in chapter two…. Oh yeezus, this is embarrassing.**

 **As soon as I get back from my trip, I am fixing all of that using the knowledge of good, cause heck if I have any.**

 **Merry Christmas.**

 **T_T**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took a while, just caught up in a lot of stuff to do….. Don't worry, this story isn't forgotten.**

* * *

"Marciel, wake up!"

Marciel immediately went from deep sleep to his head shooting up from the nest he was laying in. He has always woken quickly.

"Hey, nice reaction time…. Oh, uh, we have Nightlights approaching the village soon! You gonna hide or fight?" Guin asked.

"I will step up first to see their intentions. If needed, I will send them away myself."

"Yourself? That's risky pal. I'll have your back." She gave a thumbs-up.

"I take it they are by the entrance?" Marciel groggily asked.

"Yeah. They're different from who we saw yesterday, but I'm always cautious with Nightlights. Plus, they're all platinum or master ranks." She sighed.

"Well, it would definitely be the fiercest hello to be witnessed. We should wave high back with an army behind us all preparing hyper beams for greeting cards."

"I'd put trap doors over a pool of spikes over the welcome mats to the house parties….." Guin smirked.

"I can only imagine what you'd do to the food at such a 'party'….."

"I'll tell ya later. Pipe down or they'll hear us…." Guin slowly began to whisper as the pair came across the large group of pokemon simply waiting at the entrance.

"Are you acting as this village's representatives?" an aegislash waited just ahead of the group and spoke.

"Yes." Guin replied sternly.

Marciel flinched at Guin's dry tone. She stood taller with both her hands behind her back, speaking with command. Her entire personality reversed itself.

"What is it you've come here for?" Guin asked with blank eyes.

"A formal takeover of this mountain region. You will live as usual, but we simply must have this mountain as a vantage point and small base of supplies. Failure to comply will result in force."

Guin's eyes turned to Marciel and back after he gave the slightest nod.

"We cannot allow such."

"Apologies then. As we do battle, know this is not my will. What say you before we begin?" aegislash asked sadly.

"Yes."

The opposing group shivered as Guinevere's normal personality returned. She cracked her neck before ripping two rocks from below herself and making them burning hot in her hands.

"You Nightlights dung goofed when you decided to keep messing with my village. I don't care who the heck decided to do it, but you're gonna have to decide to kill me if my home's next on your list. Now get wrecked out get lost!" Guin one by one threw the rocks at the group. A blastoise used hydro pump on each for a marowak and kommo-o hit the rocks aside with great effort.

"This is becoming a sad story….. I've heard that this village only has one defending warrior, though very powerful. If you simply wouldn't resist this situation would be trivial."

"I believe one warrior can best any number of thieves." Guin used flame burst while a solrock and sigilyph used light screen to block the attack while being behind the group.

"If true, there would be no thieves. You are far more powerful than I, along with most of the ones behind me. But this is not a fair battle. This is me doing my job for whatever good my leader sees that will come out of this. Lurantis!"

A Lurantis brought down a solar blade as the pair split apart to avoid the attack that left a scorch mark on the ground.

"MOVE TO THE SIDE!" The eegislash shouted following his own order as a blade of wind slashed through the group. It shot off the mountain far before dissipating.

"The Nightlight Association is bound under the orders of the crown." Marciel began.

The eegislash grunted still recovering from the shock of being next to his attack.

"Valor is bound by the pact between it and Verity to not claim any more land for its own. Your actions represent the crowns', and I cannot imagine what the crown would do if they discovered this treason." Marciel gestured towards the now marked battlefield. "And if Verity also learned about this, about one-fourth of civilization would form against the Association at least. But more particularly, one-fourth of civilization would form against you."

Aegislash thought for a very short moment.

"Pull back to base Nightlights. I will explain for this later….."

The group parted and let the aegislash depart downwards first before following. Some attempted to fire aggressive looks at Marciel before having their eyes quickly intimidated away his wings slightly moved.

"We'll be watching you, dragon wings." The lurantis swore before following at the back of the group.

Marciel didn't reply to the deep voiced lurantis.

"Hey, how do you know about Valorian law?" Guin interrogated as soon as the lurantis was out of sight.

"When I'm not exploring, sleeping, or training, I study. Quite simply, everything I just listed gives me an edge, but knowledge is the easiest power to share."

"Hmph, well….. Thanks. You really just gave us a sword to fend off the Association here in my home….. I suppose it's only right that we help you find what you need to. Now that my home is safe, and if you'll have me, I'd like to help you look."

"You mean to join me?" Marciel inquired.

Guinevere put her hands behind her head as the sunrise came onto the pair. She stared at it for a brief moment before nodding.

"Yeah, I'll join you. By that I mean joining your search for what you're lookin for. No offense, but I do like working alone occasionally….." she waved her hands apologetically.

"I can understand such."

Guin smiled seeing Marciel gaze at the sunrise.

"C'mon, let's go see my old man."

Marciel nodded still gazing before following her back to the village. The building they stayed in was the same size as all of the others and made from the same wood. Its distinguishing factor was that it was in the center of the mess of buildings.

Inside Marciel saw the beds they had slept in, along with a newly opened door. A lone pyroar was groggily walking about.

"Good morning, Guinevere. Good morning, traveler." he greeted with his eyes barely opened.

"Hey pa! We were wondering-"

"Give me a moment to wake up first, dear….."

Guin tapped her foot on the floor three times quickly.

"Ok, I'm ready. Now then, traveler. What do you seek?"

"An ancient weapon dubbed Hikari." Marciel responded.

He flinched as both Guin's and the pyrorar's eyes shot wide open.

"Guin, be a dear and grab me a bucket of cold water from outside. I need to wake up for this."

"Gotcha pa." Guin staggered outside with the same look in her eyes.

"I thought you had said you had woken up enough." Marciel questioned.

"Son, allow me to teach you one of my most famous lessons. There is waking up…" the pyroar approached him with his eyes barely opened, "And then there's what you do before a test." he opened his eyes wide as they dilated.

"I do not follow….."

"Guin, grab two!"

"Already did that, pa!" Guin came in with two small buckets of water and poured them on the pyroar.

Marciel shivered on how it felt for a fire type. For him, it was the equivalent of Marciel pouring hot coals himself in terms of pain.

"Alright then! I'm guessing you're the sort of explorer that actually explores?"

"Hm?" Marciel tried to understand the question.

"Most 'explorers' are just sightseers. They don't go into dangerous places or discover ruins, but looked at what's already been found." Guin interjected.

"But you're not a joke, are you? I take it you probably have a fair amount of knowledge about Acuity…." The Pyroar inquired.

"Yes, though not as much as I prefer….."

"Here, have a seat." The Pyroar sat on what was uses as Guin's bed while Marciel sat on his. It definitely helped him feel more comfortable.

"Tell me one thing, why are you researching Acuity?" The Pyroar asked.

"A vast kingdom suddenly disappeared with nearly no traces or tales to tell. I do not wish for some disaster to happen again, and I simply cannot leave alone what befell Acuity."

"Good, good….. Out of concern for the world. Well Marciel, you've certainly hit a peak of your research."

"Is 'peak of my research' an intended pun?"

"One hundred percent."

"Ooh, nice pa! How'd you guess he was a math kind of guy?" Guin clapped.

"Moving on…." he partially ignored, "Marciel, what's your knowledge of Acuity?"

"I already stated that…." Marciel sweat dropped.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Now then, I have a story to tell you that reveals the creation of our world. Are you ready?"

"I wish I had my friend and his photographic memory currently, but I am prepared."

"Don't worry, it's not a long one." he assured, "All I really know about the story is that it's true and deals with the origins of the weapon you seek."

"Alright, I love when pa tells stories." Guin lied down, "It's just the best!"

"Arceus was appointed as a general of light and creation, and along with other powerful beings named legendary pokemon created the physical world. It was their combined duty to protect the world and intervene to keep history stable and secure. Before Valor, Verity, and Acuity, the sheer youth of creation caused imbalances in reality once known as mystery dungeons."

Marciel internally shivered at the name, but quickly fought off extra thoughts that would distract him.

"As time went on, creation became more stable and mystery dungeons all but disappeared. However, they still can be created for specific purposes."

"How, and what purpose?" Marciel asked as the pyroar paused.

"Mystery dungeons can be made by the ancients that helped forged the world because they carry the ability to bend reality. They are either used for challenges or the trials of a scion, which is a pokemon who summons the ability of their respective legendary pokemon. The duty of scions is the same as their partners sort of speak, to protect history and keep it stable. Scions are reincarnated when necessary."

"There are also more ways the legendary pokemon balance history," Guin added, "Such as blessing pokemon with temporary power. This is known as mega evolution, and it is said to have a purpose in a certain pokemon near the apocalypse."

"I'll explain that certain one in a moment. After the era of mystery dungeons the three kingdoms were formed. An unfortunate fate befell an Acuitan king who was Arceus' scion, a keldeo named Hikari. You see, in the forging of the world there was a traitor who planted a hint of darkness in all living things. Three traitorous legendary pokemon also joined his cause, and they sealed themselves inside creation waiting to corrupt history. They killed Acuity."

"If I may interrupt, how long ago?" Marciel politely asked.

"About five or six millennia. They raised an army of demons and tore Acuity apart, along with all memory of them. Hikari was a surprise Arceus used against him, but at a cost. You see, Hikari was summoned from a world referred to as the human world, where pokemon and beings called humans live in harmony. Many great champions have been summoned from their in the age of mystery dungeons, and Arceus decided to choose his scion from there."

"I presume he was very powerful if no trace of the traitor pokemon have been found?"

"Yes. Hikari sealed every last traitor pokemon and killed all of the demons, though they can be remade. It cost Hikari not only his life, but his ability to be reincarnated. His spirit remains in his horn, the only piece of him left. That is the weapon Hikari you are searching for. It has the power to slay the demons and seal the traitors, which has become select scions duty. The duty is represented by a white garment held mysteriously from birth."

"Why a white garment?" Marciel grew curious, "White and gold is said to be Arceus' color."

"Ah, yes. Hikari's younger brother was also brought from the human world, and he will take over Acuity as king when it rises again. The white, which is the color of the younger brother, represents Hikari's motive to create a safe world for his brother to be born into."

"Whatever became of him?"

"The boy, Light I believe was the name he was given, at least for a time. He sleeps deep under the Neon Plains, which separates Verity and Valor, in a castle to rise one day. He is the second most powerful scion next to Hikari, but his situation is complicated and unknown to me. I also sense it's irrelevant. A traitor pokemon has broken its seal, hasn't it?"

Marciel grew silent.

"What happened, Marciel? It's too important not to say!" Guin urged.

"I was tricked into discovering the place where some great evil dwelled."

"I see. It seems the demons sought to use your unknowing of these things to have you release the traitor a bit early. You most likely know of Hikari's wielder and whereabouts. Who and where is he or she?"

"His name is Kite, and he is currently in Valor. His explorer renown is under the name Silverlight." Marciel answered.

"Is he awakened as a scion yet? Surely something can help you tell. Any clue whatsoever, perhaps having been under a strenuous or stressful test?"

"We were exploring underground a little while ago, and when we left he seemed strangely weary."

"Oh dear…." the pyroar started pacing urgently, "He's in danger. The leading traitor pokemon created three demons similar to the first kings. They are all called Reaper, and they are scion assassins. Even the traitor legendary pokemon don't match their power. You must go to Valor and defend him, and right now."

"What of the search for Hikari?" Marciel asked quickly.

"Hikari's current denizen was built over in an unknowing tribute to an old scion named Pokepark."

"And I'll be taking that place over. We're a team on this!" Guin accepted.

"Before I go, what about that certain pokemon you mentioned earlier?" Marciel grabbed his green scarf.

"Hikari's twin sibling, who will be born at a period in history so far away we don't have to even think of it now. Go defend Kite! Guinevere, stay here while I get the map directions for Pokepark!"

Marciel was outside shooting off into the sky before he could hear what Guin's reply was. If anything was powerful enough to threaten Kite, it was always a serious issue. Also according to his math, the palace that he and Kite explored was Light's.

* * *

Two days after Steelio's rampage, Shedo and Susan both decided to try for at least one of them to be invited to a party to be held the same night. Though smaller than most, the reason was that only a group of popular kids and who they wanted to bring were invited.

"Lots of them won't even have known you. I think I would have better odds for this." Susan stated last minute as they entered the restaurant. Shedo had meant to show Kite the place, but they were interrupted.

"Thanks to that concoction I was able to cook up while Kite kept it occupied, I was actually able to damage him severely. In fact, I was on the second page of most newspapers yesterday. The challenge now is simply blending in long enough. I'm sure one of us will at least make it, unless you plan on doing something like hitting on that Togedemaru you're staring at and failing." Shedo smirked.

"My job comes first."

Shedo sensed a slight sad tone in her reply, but chose to leave it as they approached the counter where they ordered. A Maractus gave t hem the simple cups of water they ordered at a frightening pace before sending them off to the sitting area.

"You lead and do introductions. I'll be fine after." Shedo whispered.

The table Susan led him to was small with a Combusken and the Togedemaru.

"Hey, is this seat open?" Susan asked nonchalantly.

"Nah. It's just been taken by a lovely Pachirisu. The name's Tom."

Tom quickly pulled out Susan seat before shaking her hand and sitting back down.

"Oh, and this is Shedo." Susan gestured as Shedo took a seat next to her. "So, come here often?"

"Well, I do like to go home often! My parents own this place, see. My older brother is more into cooking here than me though. I plan to try to be a cook in the Nightlight Association someday. If you are what you eat, I'm gonna make a good place! I don't recognize you…. First time?"

Shedo couldn't help be just a bit disappointed. As nice as the togedemaru is, they were searching for more of an underbelly to the popular group. Someone clean like him wouldn't know about such scandals.

"Yeah, I get what you mean."

Shedo tuned back into the conversation.

"First times going places can be really confusing. My aunt and uncle both have another house together, and the first time I was there it looked like I was in a business meeting. At the time, I didn't realize they would even let me host parties if I wanted, like the one tonight! You wanna come?"

Shedo sweat dropped.

"Well, Shedo's like on older brother to me. I don't want to leave him worrying….."

"I can get being an older bro. You wanna come too?" Tom turned to Shedo.

"Thanks. Appreciate it." Shedo smiled.

"Well that's good news to hear then. I've gotta run now, but we'll meet again tonight." Tom took a small bow before leaving with the Combusken.

"You picked to approach him one purpose, didn't you? You've been watching him." Shedo studied.

"Well, he's one of the few kind popular ones. I like to be familiar with my environment."

"No, you came here betting on the fact that he would say yes. From what I see, you used asking him on a date to get into this party." Shedo smirked, "And I'm willing to bet you've been performing well in front of him on purpose in class too."

Susan's face grew an irritated red as she rolled her eyes facing away from him.

"Well, I have an idea."

"Sorry, but no."

"Hey, hear this out." Shedo reasoned. "And let me set a scene….."

"Oh brother." Susan hid her face slightly.

"A Pachirisu majestically enters carried by a Garchomp, whose draco meteor she could totally live."

"Shedo, I'm not in the mood for-"

"And then…." Shedo cut her odd. "And then gains the heart of the ball host, who makes many of romantic moments all through the night…."

"Shedo-"

"Their romance draws the happiness and admiration of all pokemon around as the maiden's passion for the host turns him into the most known throughout the ball…."

Susan turned to Shedo with an eyebrow raised.

"While seemingly alone, a foe appears! The foe seeks to attack the host for the attention he has gained! But little does the foe know, not only the maiden is a powerful opponent, but her guardian as well also appears! The two defeat the foe with the host as witness, and the host kindly comforts the maiden after such…" Shedo winked, "a horrifying experience."

"Wait, so if all of this works, you would have me take advantage of him not knowing my past so that he would feel bad for me, which I would also take advantage of?"

"Oh please, Susan. Don't pretend like you are against doing that." Shedo gave a dry face.

"Didn't say that…." Susan rolled her eyes nervously.

"Good. Now you probably know what Tom finds pretty, so I'll just be following you while you do that. Oh, and here." Shedo grabbed Susan's paw and poured gold coins into it.

"Wait, Shedo!" Susan got close and whispered, "I can't take the crowns' money for something like this."

"This is an official mission, and for official purposes." Shedo winked, "Besides, time you had a raise anyway….. Don't tell my old man though….."

"Heh, no problem there. You ready to go?"

"Yeah. I just hope I don't end up in Valhalla while we're shopping." Shedo sighed a smile.

"It won't be that bad. I already know what I'm going for, so it won't be long. Let's go."

Shedo followed with a small groan. Susan only went to the shops near the restaurant, making the distance between spots sometimes only a few yards. However, she went to many different stores, though not for a long time. Shedo was grateful that at least his body was occupied by walking.

"I've been watching what you've been getting, and I'm not quite sure what look you're going for." Shedo said.

"Going for more damsel look. Would help the mission all around. Unfortunately, it's not exactly a popular look, hence all the different places we have to go. Only one more spot, I saved the best for last!"

Susan led him to a small shop on a side street.

"You want to come into this one?" Susan asked. "You didn't get anything for the party yet either."

"Still alive. Still want to be. I think I'll let you know if any of those things change since that's a bit important for ya." Shedo leaned against a wall near the door.

"Don't complain if you don't like what I pick out for you." She smiled nearly bouncing inside.

"Make it discrete." Shedo reminded.

Shedo started to tap his foot against the wall by the time Susan returned. Although it was only four minutes, it was double the length of her previous visits.

"So, what'd you decide on?" Shedo looked to her as soon as she exited.

"Just some black and gray for you. Standard and hard to see. For me, I bought entirely bright colors. Let's head back, report, and get ready."

"You do that. I have something to check up on."

"Hm?" Susan paused.

"I have some info to check up on. Shouldn't be too difficult of a thing to just simply ask about, I'll be there soon."

"I'm going with you. It's the least I can do to make up this trip for you. What are you trying to find out?"

"I've heard rumors of a super moon happening on my birthday…" Shedo looked upwards to hide the concern in his eyes.

"Oh, well no. It's actually a lunar eclipse. The reason it's such a big deal is because of the suddenness. From what I hear, it's like the moon just shifted in the sky. The Association is studying really deep into it. Is there a problem?"

"Nah, just wondering." Shedo looked back down and smiled.

"You can just say you don't want me to know." Susan turned her head defiantly.

"Hm? I just said I was just wondering." Shedo stammered.

"Ugh, I don't know why you bother trying to lie to me of all else. I've been trained to read your tone like letters, and something about it bothers you. And after we're done tonight, you're going to tell me. And I don't care how deep a secret it is." She insisted. "Now let's go."

* * *

"I'd really prefer to be out in the field…." Kite groaned.

He had been insistent on beginning to work on the mission shortly after he had woken up. They brought him to the tower's highest room to work the computers and find targets for the following day. He'd rather do both in the same day, but Anne denied him vehemently.

"Shut up, get this done, and go back to sleep." Anne simply put.

Anne was still embarrassed over an outburst when Kite asked to go out into the field. She stood against the wall with her arms folded while Kite was using their computers. Vanessa and Martha simply watched the screen with confusion.

"I don't understand your concern for me. I do not feel tired and have done more with worse wounds. If anything, this is unneeded delay." Kite protested bored.

"Deal with it."

At this point Kite was considering simply knocking Anne out of his way and going hunting for the ones who may know of mega evolution, but he decided against it quickly. He could most likely defeat Anne with his injury, but was sure with some of these outlaws it would be very difficult to only use one arm. This thought only showed him he was growing impatient with her.

"If it's as serious as he says, I think we ought to start if we can…." Vanessa nervously input.

"Yes. I've picked out a sufficient amount for today, and these are all the most likely candidates. We can finish and be back before nightfall. Ready?"

Anne slightly gaped being ignored as Vanessa nodded.

"Are you kidding me? I want you to-"

"Anne." Kite interrupted her, "I have to go with or without your permission."

"Since you're so eager, I could go by myself and handle them much faster anyways."

Kite's patience was almost at its limit as he started to hold back growling a response through his teeth.

"Sorry, it's decided and necessary. Before we leave, I want to find the Decidueye that assisted me during Steelio's rampage." Kite reminded himself.

"Don't be crying if something bad happens cause of your choice… And why do you want to find him?" Anne pried.

"Just meeting an old friend." he defended.

"Anne, please. There is no need to either judge or interrogate Kite's every action. He clearly has the experience to deal with things like our current situation." Vanessa approached her.

"And frankly, we all feel like slapping you by now….." Martha mumbled.

"There are better ways to express what you think Martha." Vanessa lectured.

"Ugh, I'm asking cause I don't want him going on any long side trips since he's forcing himself out there!"

"He knows how to look after himself, I know that for a fact." Martha defied nervously from behind Vanessa.

"If it's possible there's another mega evolved pokemon out there, it's stupid to search for them wounded." Anne again protested.

"Anne, shut up." Kite growled through his teeth with a tone even silencing himself for a moment, "No time to waste on matters trivial in comparison….. Sorry."

Excluding Kite, the group looked at each other in surprise before following him into the elevator. Kite stared down with blank eyes while the other three didn't whisper observing him. Somehow, his tone had the ability to be much sharper than Anne's.

"The Decidueye said he would be on the social floor." Anne nearly whispered as she picked the floor with Kite giving a small nod.

The group waited for an awkward minute until the elevator stopped.

"You all can wait around here, I only need a few minutes with him." Kite's eyes became focused again.

They watched from a side outside the elevator until Kite disappeared in the noisy crowds. He had his hood up, and it was doubtful he'd be recognized.

"Alright, Martha. Time for some high level practice." Vanessa suddenly spoke.

"Practice?" Anne quietly pried.

"For what I'm going to be, I need a high psychology skill level. Hmmm…." Martha closed her eyes and looked down recalling the events, "He's obviously irritated. He spoke not just with that though, he has experience being a leader. He sort of accidently revealed that with his tone. What do you think?" Martha asked Vanessa with her head raised.

"He's secretly very sure of himself in his mind. He knows exactly what his power level is and the power level of his enemies. However, it's still impossible to be sure of his past. Kite being some sort of leader is most likely though! Good job!" Vanessa patted her on the head.

To Kite's own surprise, he easily spotted the Decidueye as a center of attention. He was simply chuckling as others talked around him. Spotting Kite, he silently gestured with his head to come over. Kite waited on the outside of the crowd.

"Maybe if you let be borrow one of those shackles, it'd be quite a great workout!" A Machamp smiled.

"Well, for some….." he eyed Kite.

"Um, Spiral. I wanted to talk to you…." Kite looked to his sides.

"Of course, Kite."

Kite heard small murmurs as Spiral's eyes widened apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, Spiral." Kite lifted his hood, "I'm just wondering why you're here in Valor. I haven't seen you in a year or so."

"Well, I didn't join the Association if that's what you're asking. I'll tell you more soon though. Oh, and congratulations." Spiral handed Kite a small gleaming badge. "I was told to give you this for your service."

It took Kite a moment to recognize it as a master rank badge. Others around him clearly already realized what is was sooner.

"I may not be part of the Association, but I do have good relations with it. May I join you for the mission I've heard you're going on?" he offered.

"Well, I actually wouldn't mind you handling a few of these outlaws if that's alright."

"I may be getting old, but this is quite a usual task for you to ask help of me Kite. I-" Spiral ruffled his feathers quickly out of fear gazing up a moment, "Oh! Miss Anne!"

"If you're going with us, then there's no need for you to leave to, Kite." Anne hovered down in front of him with a slightly commanding tone. Kite noticed the other pokemon back away slowly, excluding Spiral who gave a short momentary bow.

"There is. I'm the only one familiar with them." Kite restated a previous point.

"Are you still disobeying what I decided on? I have more authority as to how missions are carried out her at the Nightlight Association."

"This is personal." Kite hissed.

"Kite, please calm down." Spiral suddenly pleaded.

Kite looked back at him surprised.

"Anne is overall suggesting what you should do, not telling you what to do. You said you're going, and it's your final choice. Besides, a battle between two mythical pokemon would devastate the building…"

Both Kite and Anne glared at him with glazed eyes as new murmur of whispers broke out.

"I think I'll shut up now." he backed away and his head retreated into his makeshift hood.

"And I thought Marciel was awful at secrets." Kite whispered to himself, "Spiral, can you handle talking to Sumia?"

"Hmmmm, Sumia," he thought, "She's quite a hard talker, Kite. I have my own backup, but I'm not sure they'd be able handle the task along with me."

"Who's Sumia?" Anne sighed the question.

"The Nightlight Association knows her under the outlaw name of the Serenade, Miss Anne. She's a primarina with virtually an army at her disposal and unknown motives. She assigns many of her servants to do exploration jobs." Spiral explained, "And her knowledge on what criminal activities are happening are extensive. I used to work under her as a hunter of sorts…"

"Her knowledge is also sought after by the Association, hence her outlaw status." Kite sourly added.

"Wait, it's not because she has a virtual army?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Most of them are just her fans, actually. She is quite popular among explorers for some heroic things she had helped to have done, but she's dangerous because no one could possibly what happens behind the scenes." Spiral said.

"This makes her the most likely candidate for hiring Steelio, though we can't be sure why. She's here in Valor, making her the obvious choice for today." Kite followed.

"Hmph, acceptable." Anne relented.

"By stars…. I was going regardless of what you think!" Kite exclaimed in irritation. His slight accent shone noticeably more.

"Where are you from?" Anne asked suddenly. Kite instantly noted her short attention span.

"I was raised in Verde village, but grew up with a relative. Even then I don't really know where my family is from and my relative isn't sure either. Now then, can we please go already?" Kite pleaded childishly.

"Yes, as long as you promise to leave any combat to me and Spiral."

"I must formally object." Sprial took a small nervous bow, "Anne, though Kite's arm is one of the worst wounds suffered from the attack and he still has many more, you aren't in much better condition. It is best if both of you stay here and send me out for this task."

Both Anne and Kite glared at him.

"At least this way you'll argue against me instead of each other…."

"But what would we do to pass time until you get back?" Anne asked.

"Oh, how doe teens say…. Hang out?"

"What?" Kite and Anne tilted their heads in opposite directions.

"Oh goodness….. How about you two stay here and just take turns telling stories or the something such as that?"

"Like some sort of sick day? No missions or jobs?" Anne questioned angrily, "That's boring and ineffective!"

"What's a sick day?"

Both Anne and Spiral looked at him strangely.

"Fine, you win. You can take over my mission today." Spiral handed a slip a paper to a smiling victini, "Do read it carefully Anne, and don't do anything beyond the scope of the mission."

"Wait, you were planning on taking the band of outlaws in the Rock Cavern without me?" Anne realized with a frown.

"Anne, we have to save you for when important threats arise, such as what happened yesterday or the wild group that's still irritating Veritan villages. We can't afford to have you somewhere far for such things, especially with the chance of another."

"Yeah, and who's making me hang around here?" Anne asked threateningly.

"Anne, I'm repeating his orders. And I wouldn't disobey him if I were and you know why, so this isn't a command from your lesser."

"Fine, whatever." she backed off quickly, "Let's go Kite, you're taking me to the Rock Cavern."

"Why do you assume I know the way?" Kite questioned.

"Do you not know the way?"

"I know the way, but why did you assume that I did?"

"I looked at the map in your book while you were out."

"You looked in my book?" Kite fumed, "And just what else did you look at in it?"

"You were out for a decent clip, and I'm a fast reader. It also helped that about half of it was drawings, so all of it."

"Miss Anne, that is very rude. Kite's book is his most precious possession, and he wasn't even able to deny you access…"

"It'll be fine, Spiral. I'll be waiting by the elevator, Anne…."

"Anne," Spiral quickly whispered, "Don't test him. His rage is the only reason Marciel makes a better leader."

"No, duh."

Spiral was left wondering at Anne's type of mystery.

" _Just what are you trying to do?_ " He wondered.


End file.
